Colors Fade
by SunnyAirisu222
Summary: When an inky, black darkness is created, a perfect being made from flaws, four new heroes must arise alongside the legendary Sonic gang to combat it. Watch as Sayo, Blitz, Kiya, & LL unravel with the story, and drown in the twists and turns of imperfect Mobius. The heroes are strong; however, all colors eventually fade into light or darkness... *Focused on OCs.
1. Chapter I: Foggy Horizons

**Chapter 1**

_Foggy Horizons_

Author's Notes:

This is the first chapter of Colors Fade – it may seem a little confusing at first, but you'll understand later in the story. The disclaimer and characters' owners are at the bottom of the chapter. Here is also the book cover – Image Manager wasn't being that nice, so I decided to link to it as well: . Finally, I created this version with colored text, but only allows black text. If you'd like, I can share the document with you upon request through DocX, with colored text. Enjoy!

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

_The world is spinning. Everything breaks, eventually. But can you feel it when it breaks? Can you hear the whisper in the dark; can you feel your fear of the light? The wind kisses your skin like a mother's soft breath. The silence wrenches your heart. Then the __**colors fade**__ away._

_Every time someone creates a 'perfect' character, the flaws that the character was supposed to have are shed and piled up. Then, when enough flaws are layered on top of each other, the flaws create a being. This… being that is created is confused and lost, depressed and unknowing. But they soon find themselves, and they learn to embrace themselves. Still, being created from flaws is still a hard thing to cope with._

_But one day, the flaws were packed too tightly together in the body of a Mobian. The imperfections canceled each other out, gnawing away at each other until they created a perfect being. Another perfect being? Yes, this means that more flaws were shed. The impurities of the perfect creature, who named herself Perfect Darkness, concentrated to create another being – a male Mobian named Imperfect Light. P.D. and I.L. were enemies, set to destroy each other, but they cannot live without each other. In a final battle, they both dissolved away due to a massive explosion, presumed to be dead. However, one evening on Mobius, that all changed. They materialized. One was the solid form of Perfect Darkness, lurking in the shadows. The other was the solid form of Imperfect Light, a white-furred, black-eyed rabbit named Sayo. Legend says that Sayo must team up – in modern day, right now – with the Sonic heroes, and arise alongside three other Mobians to combat Perfect Darkness and stop her from destroying the world. And so, the never-ending story… begins._

**Sayo**

There was the sky, yes, that was the sky behind them. Two outlines were standing in the sky, one outline black, one white. The milky, mid-day sunlight caused the figures to glitter as if they were created from water.

"**You don't have to do this…" **the white outline whispered, stepping forward with his hand extended forward. However, the darker outline pulled away, standing a good distance away.

"**Yes, I do. This is my destiny, and mine alone." **The shadowy figure began to walk off in the clouds, but was once again grabbed by her counterpart.

"**But what about when we were children? You wanted to be the hero, and I wanted to be the villain!" **protested the light figure, having a firm grip on the other's hand.

"**We didn't have a childhood, Light. We're flawed beings."**

"**But what about… what about my dreams?"**

"**They were just pathetic fairytales in your mind."**

The male was evidently offended by that statement, narrowing his eyes, releasing the female and catching her off guard. The black outline fell back, but he caught her hand again before she could crash to the world below. **"They were memories. Memories of when I used to be able to feel your thoughts."**

"**Just shut up!"** The female ripped herself from him, stumbling backwards, still trembling from the fact that he'd nearly thrown her back into the world below.

"**We're not dead yet… We're just waiting here until we recover, aren't we?"** murmured the white outline, then he met his sister's eyes, and he shivered at the sparkle he saw in there, "**You can't leave without me. You can't **_**live**_** without me."**

A gust of pure wind blew, ruffling the creatures' transparent fur and sending a few distant sparks in the air. **"Empirical, as always,"** she snickered, **"But being realistic doesn't mean anything to me. Remember, **_**we're not real**_**."**

"**You can change, you know, P.D… I can find a way out of this… this sky, and we can go somewhere. Then we'll be able to find ourselves,"** he went on in his same calm, soft way.

"**No,"** muttered the shadow, **"I already know a way out, and I'm leaving you here. Then you won't be able to interfere."**

"**Well, if you'd like to play that way, I already know a way, too,"** Suddenly, he bolted forward, but instead of pushing his counterpart, he plunged through the clouds, crashing down to the world below. He heard his sister scream his name, but her voice was too distant in his mind. He began to fall to the ground with fleeting colors, shedding his body until he became nothing but a distant memory. Sparks gathered on the vibrant grass, sparkling like a million crystals. And then it materialized.

The flashback ended.

His eyes fluttered opened, meeting the harsh light of a candle-flame which illuminated his surroundings. His hand was closed against a glass of water, and he'd evidently dosed off, his cheek marked with a bruise from where he'd rested his head on the edge of the smooth, wooden table. He looked around, blowing out the candle and putting on an electrical light, which was even worse for his sleepy eyes. Squinting, he yawned, stumbling forward clumsily until he was out of the kitchen and in his living room, then he swiftly walked onto a small balcony.

It was a good sized house, with a single bedroom, two balconies, a large kitchen and a high-tech living room. It was on the beach, so the roar of the everlasting waves blurred out all other sounds, the heat of the day was swept away by the cool night breeze, and the world seemed to be a peace here, in a special home that he'd rented for himself. However, his mind was not at ease. It never was.

Sayo stared unblinkingly at the ocean, the sweet tang of salt in his throat. He was a muscular, white-furred rabbit – his pelt was like untouched snow, and his eyes were black and inky like ashes. His boots were short and black with silver buckles, and his gloves were also black. On each wrist he wore a silver bracelet, studded with intimidatingly sharp amethysts. His ears were lightly speckled with black – again, like ashes in the snow. There was something eerie about him… something unnatural. But what?

He shook his head, rubbing his bruise and stepping back into the living room, looking around. Something was out of place, and that made his spine prickle with apprehension. Then it came, and he realized with a sinking heart that he'd become unaware of his surrounds. The beautiful glass windows were shattered, the shards falling to the ground like something shimmering. A supernatural glow was emitted from outside the window, followed by black droplets that rained into the house. The droplets distorted, changing from innocent circles into devious-looking butterflies. They charged at him, but Sayo easily swept them away. However, he winced every time they made contact with his fingers. They were steadily draining his energy, and what hurt him even more was the realization that his biggest enemy had sent them to do her dirty work.

He'd always told himself that he'd never, ever hurt a butterfly. They intrigued him – one day they were part of the world, the next day, they were gone. But these weren't real butterflies, he reminded himself: they were pure, concentrated darkness.

They weren't damaging his house – rather, they were swarming in, seemingly going right through the furniture and targeting him. He was fighting them off as quickly as they came at him, but then again, they were internally wounding him with every touch. The darkness-butterflies were beginning to fill themselves with boredom; they needed to finish this, now. Sayo let out a distressed grunt as they all flew at him at the same time, burying him and paralyzing every single part of his body, until his internal organs were the only things that were still working. Still, they'd suck all energy out until his heart stopped beating.

A bright, nearly horror-movie, crazed-killer-like light was emitted from within the butterflies, ripping them apart and splatting every inch of Sayo's living room with black ink. He lay there on the ground, his white fur plastered dark. He let out a shudder, feeling the ability to move flood back into his body. The amethysts attached to his wrists were glowing. Then everything went black, throwing him into the sea of unconsciousness.

**Blitz**

The mist was thick, covering every single object with its icy film. A figure broke through the mist, running, its agile body perfectly fit for jumping over the multiple rocks that littered the landscape. As the figure moved closer to the heart of the mysterious world, sparks and ashes began to fly through the sky and kiss her skin, as well as mysterious, glowing-blue particles. She slowed her pace, looking around herself, and couldn't help herself but to utter, **"What the…?" **

She was a beautiful, strong-looking female hedgehog, her golden fur perfectly setting off her clear blue eyes, which glittered like diamonds and could send chills down any other Mobian's spine. The sun made her look like a fireball, and she coolly casted a glance over her shoulder before looking back forward. The wind whipped her medium-length quills, which were tied up in a flowing, wave-like ponytail, with a stray quill framing her face on either side. Her side-sweeping bangs gently swished in the wind, partially covering one of her bright blue orbs. She shook her head, and even more blue particles filled the air, but these were not supernatural like the ones that were carried by the wind – these were just unnatural. Yup, her quills were filled and covered with blue glitter, so every time she moved, a little trail of glitter was left behind. Her white, knee-high socks were tucked into blue sneakers, and slightly-ruffled short-shorts exposed a little bit of her thighs. Her white-and-blue shirt was patterned with multiple designs of birds.

The mist cleared gradually, to be replaced by a dark, sunrise-like sunlight that streaked the sky with amber rays, as well as seeming to ignite the little flying particles even more. Blitz stepped into the light, letting the warm rays diminish the chills from the icy air. As she looked up, though, her eyes met a large, wired wall that stretched for as long as she could see, even seeming to cut the sun in half. But nothing could prepare her for the sight that she saw next.

On the other side of the wall was a perfect twin of her. The crisp, dark version of her was clothed in an all-black jumpsuit that exposed a small strip of her belly. Long black gloves with metal embellishments covered her wrists, and platinum boots were worn on her feet. The twin's golden hair floated out in the wind, tied up in a thin braid, with side-sweeping bangs that covered one of her brilliant, dark sapphire eyes (this was a difference, since Blitz had light blue eyes). The other hedgehog's fur kept on glimmering strangely between black and gold, and that sent chills up Blitz' spine.

The shards and sparks momentarily blinded both hedgehogs – such an intense light was like no other, like an undiscovered world. And yes, reader, they were standing in the unknown. Blitz dropped her hands to her side, before clearing her dry throat, and demanding, **"Who are you?"**

"**I'm you, of course,"** was the simple, yet strangely dark reply from the twin, **"I am a shard of your soul."**

"**That's impossible! I'm one of a kind, and I have my full soul, thank you,"** retorted Blitz, eyes dancing with fury.

"**Oh, are you now? Then tell me, who am I?"**

"**Isn't that for you to answer?"** Blitz felt something stir within her, and she took the chance, leaping forward and thrusting her fist through one of the holes in between the wires. At first, her fingers closed easily on the cold, thin material, but she realized, too late, that she lost all feeling in her hands. Widening her eyes, she desperately tried to pull back, but the paralysis had gripped her entire body, and she was forced to remain where she was, fear holding her eyes open and blank. Then she felt a shock move through her body, and the next thing she knew, vibrant, shimmering, electrical rays were running through her body and she was being electrocuted. The paralysis released her in once swift, fluid movement, catching her off guard and throwing her roughly to the ground, and she crashed onto the flat side of one of the sharp rocks. Sinking to her knees, grasping her stomach with one hand, supporting herself up with the other, burnt arm, she took ragged breaths of air, but found that she could barely breathe. **"You little -!" **she screamed out, her eyes taking on a murderous glint.

"**What, did I do anything? No, it was you who mindlessly raced toward the wall that separates the two of us, dreams and reality,"** replied the twin, going closer to the net-like wall. She placed her hand gently against the wires, but nothing happened to her, and she simply narrowed her eyes. **"Take a good look at me, Blitz."**

Blitz weakly pulled her eyes up to meet her counterpart, and she darted back to her feet with a grunt of surprise, supporting herself by holding strongly onto the rock behind her. **"You're… You're what I used to be! You're the ashes of my burnt records… and you're what I used to be before I figured out myself,"** For you reader, we must explain, yes? Blitz was a thief, and her comrade was the famous Rouge the Bat. Together, they could steal anything. They could do anything. But one day, due to a near-death experience, Blitz packed up her bags. She burnt all traces of 'Blitz the hedgehog' and fell off the face of the world, moving to a cabin in a secluded part of the forest.

"**Yes, I'm everything you lost. I was created to destroy you, by something that you destroyed – yourself. How to escape me? You can't, I'll always be here. The only way to get rid of me, now, is to figure out who you want to be, and then I'll morph into your heart,"**

"**Oh, really?"** Blitz growled, grasping something from in her pocket and darting back towards the wall. It was a small, well-crafted knife, but as she rotated a red gem on the handle, the blade burst into flames, becoming a fire-knife. She cut it into the wall, slashing her counterpart, but nothing happened, and as she paused to see why, she was roughly thrown against the rock again. The impact was so hard, it shattered the rock, and Blitz looked down to see the knife broken, and the wounds that she inflicted on her twin were instead on her body.

"**I didn't forget that you're the famous weapon maker, the only hedgehog in Mobius to figure out how to create a flaming blade,"** smirked the other hedgehog, flickering from black and gold even faster now.

"**Did you know that the word 'blitz' means 'to destroy'?" **she went on, raising an eyebrow, **"I will destroy you."**

Everything surrounding them, even the wall, burst into flames, both blue and red. Blitz tried to get up, but she no longer had any escape. The flames danced around her, the sparks burning into her clothes. Her vision was blurring, and the world was fading from color to black. Blitz heard a voice in the background, and she shivered as it said, **"Oh, and you can call me Alpha."** Then everything went black.

**Kiya**

The sky was simply distorted, black storm-clouds rolling through the gloom at an incredible speed. The wind carried flowing red petals, and a pair of feet trampled an already-dead garden. The saturnine world seemed to be spinning, but a soft voice was carried on the wind. The feet stepped into a field of bright red roses, and a pair of ruby eyes saw a shadowy figure crouched next to a small, baby hedgehog. The figure was shaped into the size of the motherly-like Mobian – however, none of her other features were distinguishable, except for a glowing pair of ghostly red eyes. The baby hedgehog was wrapped in a small white cloth, a few of her short blue quills spilling out, and her ruby eyes glittered as the met the identical eyes of the shadow-creature.

The moving clouds allowed a gap of sunlight to pour down and hit the owner of the mysterious feet, revealing the entire body. It was shown to be a bright blue hedgehog with long quills that went all the way down to her knees. Her hair was styled simply – her quills flowed downward, her side-sweeping bangs curling down the side of her face, and she wore a silky, white headband, like Amy's, with a red lily attached to the side of it. Her loose-fitting, white dress fluttered in the wind – the breeze mixed with the pure sunlight was like a million butterflies kissing her skin. The red ribbon around her waist swirled around her body in synchronicity with the red petals from the field. Ruby eyes, which were complete with a sparkle that remained there, had a bright, nearly-frightening lust within them. Around her neck, tied up as a necklace with a black cord, was a shimmering shard of a red stone, carved expertly into the shape of a distorted, stylized crescent moon. The blue slippers on her feet had a few water-droplet-like crystals attached to it.

"**So you brought me here?"** Her wistful voice echoed. The stone pendant began to glow, and she had to place her hand over it to calm it down. However, it began to emit fearful red particles into the sky, brighter than sparks, more beautiful than glitter, and flickering faster than fireflies. The storm-clouds erupted at that moment, pouring millions of droplets of rain onto her body. They trickled, slowly, softly, down her hands and face, but she remained where she was. Images flitted past her eyes, and the colors of the world began to blend together, save for the red particles. With the dazzling flash of lightning, mixed the deafening crack of thunder, everything was gone, washed away in streams of colorless life. Another image took the place of the red field – it was now a dormant volcano, which strangely enough had a thin stream flowing through it. A soft breeze whistled in the background, filling the air with flute-like music. The shadowy creature was there, as well as a toddler – the baby hedgehog, three years later.

"**And this is where I was taught how to control the four elements?"** Kiya stepped forward, suddenly filled with a dark energy as soon as the crescent moon was pacified. Striding forward, her bare shoulders chilled by the calmness of the place, she reached out a hand, instantly grasping onto something. The memory ended. Flashing, breaking, falling, the world began to crumble. She looked around her, and instantly pulled bits of rocks from the disappearing landscape forward towards her hand, and then she pushed it forward, knocking away debris from hitting her. She began to stomp around, getting a feel for the earth, before she managed to rip more pieces of earth, piecing back together the world like a puzzle. It didn't last, however, and everything shattered once more.

In the darkness, she saw two figures. Her two teachers, both in her age group, both who were very dear to her heart. One was an ebony hedgehog who blended into the dream's surroundings, his red eyes hardened, and the red streaks in his quills resembling fire in darkness – his furry, white chest and golden bracelets glimmered in the darkness. Next to him was a silver hedgehog with blue accents, wonder-filled golden eyes, and silver quills that were styled up futuristically on his forehead. He too, had gold bracelets and a white, furry chest that stood out in the black pit that they were standing in. Kiya's eyes widened with happiness at seeing her mentors, Shadow and Silver, but she instantly choked when she saw that they were becoming pinpricks in the distance, blending once more into the pure darkness. She dove forward, but the only thing that remained where her friends once stood was a sharp shard of glass, which instantly shot through the air towards her.

She let out a yelp of pain when the shard of glass cut into her arm, holding her with an invisible force. Then it wrenched her loose, shoving her to the ground. She avoided being sucked into the inky black ground by shooting out spurts of air from her palms, holding herself in the black sky, seeing little puddles of ink developing under her. Suddenly, the ink shot up out of the puddle, turning into a grotesque hand. Gasping, Kiya raised her free hand and shot out a torrent of water, washing away the puddle of ink. The hand disintegrated. This was madness. Nonsense. A dream, yes, that was all it was. A bad dream. A nightmare filled with forgotten memories. Of course. She needed to end it, now.

The air released her, and she felt the support vanish beneath herself. Kiya's knees splattered against the hard, ink-spread ground. Her white dress became black, the ribbon around her waist transitioning oddly from red to blue. Her hand pressed against the ground, and everything burst into flames. Her ruby pendant was glowing violently now, the red particles mixing with the sparks and enveloping her in flurry of light. She groaned, the sparks and particles becoming unbearable. Multiplying every second, the two little types of light were eating away at her body, freeing her from the cruelness of this odd world. She felt the strength drain from her, and she began gasping for sweet air. However, she found that she couldn't breathe any longer, suffocating. Amongst the flurry of particles, she thought, just thought, that she saw a glimmer of starlight, but then everything flickered and was gone.

**LL**

Dizziness blurred his eyes, and he dropped the folder which he was carrying with precaution. Important papers were scattered on the ground, the folder's papers mixing in with each of the piles. Reaching forward, he stumbled, his hands pressing against his desk for support, but the swift moment of trying to regain his balance caused him to tip to the side, knocking over a glass of water. He collapsed onto the ground, groaning, trying to catch his breath, but air didn't fill his lungs. He weakly moved his hand to his heart, gently applying pressure to a tender scar in his chest.

"**Keep your shirt on; I'm just getting some air,"** echoed an annoyed voice from somewhere around the room. Suddenly, the strength flowed back into him, and he began to gasp, choking. He turned around, trembling as he limped over to his own private bathroom, retching into the sink moments later. Holding onto the door for support, he felt as if he'd been stabbed in the heart, but that pain soon diminished too.

He was an extremely handsome golden hedgehog – he was the hedgehog in the entire company who everyone loved, inside and out. He had a few darker golden stripes and markings, and his eyes were bright, glowing, unearthly aquamarine; they were often referred to as 'pools'. His figure was good, with muscular arms and he was rather tall, with a smile that could melt anyone's heart. He wore a loose-fitting white shirt that was unbuttoned at the top, exposing a small bit of his furry chest, and his sleeves were rolled up, revealing a few scars. His navy blue workpants only went to his knees. His toes were exposed due to the blue sandals on his feet, and he shook his head at the mess he'd caused, still not frowning. **"You need to warn me, first, Sorai. Your name might be the splice of Sora (sky) and Kurai (dark), but you're supposed to keep me alive, and not go dancing out of my body like the wind."**

"**I'll do what I want!"**

Sighing, LL crouched down, beginning to sort out his papers once again, using useless scraps to mop up the spilled water. As he picked up the empty glass, he peered into it for a moment. An image flashed in the glass for a moment – it flickered from a white rabbit, to another golden hedgehog, to a blue hedgehog. He pulled back in alarm, blinking violently. **"I must be seeing things, now," **he muttered, his accent soft and sweet.

"**Um, Leonardo Linnattan?"** LL looked up, and saw a brown cat standing in the doorway, her violet eyes shy. It was the secretary, and as LL waved at her, she blushed.

"**What may I help you with today?"** he asked, grinning and getting up, careful not to mess up the piles of paper on the ground.

"**Sky and Saki think that you've been working too much, and they're worried about you. They told me to tell you to take a half-day, and to meet with them tomorrow morning,"** answered the secretary. Sky and Saki were two geniuses – Sky was a sixteen-year-old rabbit, and Saki was a hedgehog, aged anywhere from eight to twelve. They were also LL's bosses, and his best friends; they were like sisters to him. Right now, you might be wondering: where does this golden hedgehog work? LL, Saki, and Sky were the three owners of this company, created to find ways to develop weapons that don't damage bystanders – they only catch the criminal, and still don't damage the criminal. The three developers had wanted the famous Blitz the Hedgehog to help them, but just as they were about to ask her, she disappeared off the world.

"**Oh, alright. May I leave right now?"** When the brown cat nodded, LL smiled at her again, going outside and locking the door to his office. The entire building was made from strong glass – glass hallways, glass floors, glass windows, even glass walls. Sunlight filtered like a beautiful spectacle through the building, and LL once again smiled to himself that he had such a wonderful job. He shook the secretary's hand, and they parted – LL began to climb down the seven flights of stairs that separated him and the exit.

By the time he'd gotten to the last flight of stairs, he was panting and choking – he'd over-exerted himself once again. "**Do you need me to help you down to the last floor?"** asked a voice from behind him, and he was met by the lavender orbs of a black Mobian – he couldn't tell what kind of animal she was, due to her deep purple hoodie-dress covering most of her head, but he immediately felt flustered and warm when he peered into her light eyes.

"**I… think I can manage,"** he said softly, wincing as he began to move down another stair.

"**Don't be cocky – you can't manage,"** she growled, grasping his arm. LL immediately gulped he noticed that the entire body of the other Mobian was shrouded in shadows that moved along with her.

"**O-okay,"** he said quickly, and the female moved her hand higher up so that it was on his shoulder, and she pulled him along, until she had guided them to the ground with ease.

"**There, that wasn't so hard, was it?"** she smirked, beginning to walk off towards the exit. LL instantly jumped forward, reaching out his hand, but his stomach turned over and he was knocked to his knees by a force: Sorai.

"**No!"** hissed Sorai in his mind, **"She's dangerous – she's unreal!"**

LL, though, ignored her and called out to the strange shadow-creature, **"What's your name?"**

The black Mobain turned back, raising an eyebrow. She thought for a moment, and then, with a sly grin, she smoothly said, **"Inazuma."**

"**I'm Leonardo Linnattan!"** replied LL, smiling at 'Inazuma'. Again, he was zapped by Sorai, grasping his belly with terrible pain. **"You can call me LL,"** he added, coughing.

"**Goodbye, LL,"** Inazuma turned around, shaking her head and beginning to walk away.

"**What's your last name, Inazuma?"** slurred the golden hedgehog, rising to his feet and stumbling forward, sinking back to his knees with a grunt at Inazuma's feet.

The black creature's eyes softened, and she crouched in front of LL, gently patting his back to comfort him. Something fluttered with hardness in her gaze again though, and she growled, **"This is my last name."** She lifted up her fist, and brought it forward with great force, punching Leonardo's cheek. He was caught off guard, yelping with surprise, and the force of the punch pushed him backwards. His head hit the ground with a thump, and everything went shadowy.

A small flicker of starlight out of the corner of his eyes drew his attention, but he couldn't look directly at it. "**You should've listened to me. I tried to read her… and I don't know if I'm right or wrong,"** Sorai murmured.

"**What do you mean?"** echoed LL's voice in his unconscious mind.

"**She doesn't have a heart, and she doesn't have a soul. In fact… she doesn't even have a real body. She's not real, LL. It's almost like if… she was a trick of the light."**

"**But she was there!"**

"**That's exactly what puzzles me,"** Then the starlight faded away.

**?**

_And so, the journey begins… __**now.**_

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Extra Notes: Did you enjoy it? I hope you liked it – It's one of my best ideas out of my previous fanfics, which have not been posted on here. I do have some apologies to make, though: For slowness in between chapters. My life is quite busy and I only have limited time to update. Please bear with me; I'll try to update every three weeks or so. And the second apology is for this chapter being confusing – the first few chapters will be a little hard to understand until it reaches a breaking point where everything seems to fall into place. So, please, bear with me for this too. Lastly, my writing style constantly changes, so the chapters might be a little scatterbrained. Thanks for reading, please review, and the disclaimer is below!

**SEGA **owns the universe, all official Sonic characters, Mobius, and almost everything to do with this fandom.

**SunnyAirisu222 **owns Sayo the Rabbit, the main antagonist, the story, the plot, and any added elements, buildings, and background characters.

**Zelzaina and Lina **owns Kiya the Hedgehog, and most of her design.

**Blitz the Hedgehog **owns Blitz the Hedgehog, and most of her design.

**Comrade Athelwine **owns Leonardo Linnattan, and most of his design.

**Webkinzrule2 **(on WebkinzInsider) owns Saki the Hedgehog and Sky the Rabbit, and most of their designs.

Thanks for everything, guys! See you soon!


	2. Chapter II: Glass Connections

**Chapter 2**

_Glass Connections_

Author's Notes:

Over. Three. Months. I'm such a failure. D: But it's better late than never, yes? The bright side of me taking so long to update is that I got to plan a lot, get other projects done, and now, this fanfiction will become one of my main priorities! I'm afraid that I'll have to disappoint you once again. I've decided that I'll only be able to write chapter three by the end of the year – yup, that means only one more chapter before 2013. This is partly because the next few months are packed, and the chapters are just going to start getting longer and longer. So, I've decided something! The first three chapters will be like, 'pilot' chapters, or more like previews, and I'll officially start writing in 2013. This works for me, because chapter four is actually where everything picks up and starts to get really interesting. SO YES. You must have patience with me, you must. xD Oh! And I'm sorta happy with this chapter, but I don't know if it was worth the wait. You tell me! The first part is LL, which is full of inside jokes and stuff and it was written during a hard time so yes. Blitz comes after that, which I'm very happy with – my first battle scene in the fanfiction. I think it turned out well! Then there's Kiya, who I think went alright. And then Sayo, whose part is pretty much shorter than this Author's Note. O.O What can I say? It's awkward to write about him by himself sometimes. xD BUT I HAVE BABBLED TOO MUCH. I shall see YOU in the Extra Notes. Enjoy!

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

_Hi. It's me, Sorai. Can you keep a secret? Even if you can't, I'm telling you anyways._

_Mellitus. That... word. It still stings every time I say it, rolling off my tongue like a whip and making my throat feel like sandpaper. It's not my job to tell you what happened; you'll find out on your own. But all I can say is simply that it took away everything from me, and then ripped away a little more. My heart still resides in Leonardo Linnatan's body, and I'm desperately trapped in his soul. It feels like it happened yesterday, then it feels like centuries ago._

_There's a chance you know about the EGG Incident which happened in another story - Yes, I'm aware that this is a story, since I'm a spirit and all - and... I... Well, I'm being blocked from you now. Someone doesn't want me to tell you. Interesting._

_You were probably hoping for hints or advice, but there's nothing I can offer. I've given you enough fragments; you're probably smart enough to know why I'm in LL's body, but if you aren't... Well... Keep your shirt on - you'll figure it out soon enough._

_Alpha, here. I don't know why I'm here. I don't even know who I'm talking to. But you - whoever you are - must be searching for answers. You know a lot about Blitz already, I'm sure. What do you want answers about? I don't have much to share, except that I just broke my toe while walking. Yes._

_...About me? You shouldn't have asked; if I actually knew who you were, I would kill you after you hear the information of my past. But since you refuse to step into my world, I'll tell you. There shouldn't be much harm in that._

_All I'm saying is that long ago, I had a very high position in the world. Not in this world, your world, or another world, but in my own dimension. When I lost that position, I lost everything; even that dimension drifted away. And it was all because of that twin of mine, Blitz the Hedgehog._

_...Hello? Who is this...? Please, don't keep me in the dark. My voice? Oh, I apologize for the huskiness. I haven't talked in more than a decade. Hmm..._

_Well, there's no use in trying to convince you to show yourself. I live here, in this world of shimmering red walls, with pools of scarlet as my floor. There's a warmness to one side of this single room, with something like a heartbeat against the wall. A feeling of recognition makes my stomach flutter._

_...You didn't want a tour? Kiya? You want to learn about Kiya Magara Esme Celi Samia Zalika Alika Sleoi Dama Alfieri the Hedgehog? ... I don't have much to offer. Kiya was an orphan baby who was abandoned to die, but one day, a mysterious woman - who I knew better than anyone else in the world - took her. Kiya and the creature trained together day after day, and soon, Kiya had developed expert powers; an ability that allowed her to master any type of magic she wanted to. Then, suddenly, that creature disappeared, leaving Kiya behind; the only traces of her existence was a crescent moon shard._

_...But I've said too much. My name? I either have too many, or it's been so long that I've forgotten. All you need to know about me is that if it wasn't for me, there would be one less hero in this story._

_Don't ask who I am. Don't even ask what I'm doing here. Don't ask questions, because I don't have much time. Just listen, and listen carefully. No one in the world is truly good or bad - it's impossible. All 'evil' people have a few good intentions, and vice versa. Everyone has light and darkness within them; it's just an inequality that makes you lean either way. In a way, everyone has a neutral, or 'gray', alignment. The only way to become completely light or dark is if you let your colors fade and show the truth. And even then, there will still be 'gray' fragments. That's just what I believe. Thank you._

**LL**

**"Toasters make everything better."**

The words, sweet and nearly husky, were pounding and loud to his throbbing head, and he would've moaned, if that was even possible. Of course, his voice was too thick with pain and sleep to even make a mumble, thus disabling him from stopping the flow of childish words.

His ocean-blue eyes flicking open, eyelids feeling as thick and heavy as a metal weight; the world seemed to blur and spin around like a tornado. The colors and shapes playing before his unsteady vision blended together, making a messy illusion which only made his head hurt more. There were two figures towering over him, he realized jerkily, and their soft yet strong scents and curious eyes were burrowing into his body. One was the small, lithe body of a young hedgehog, her pinkish-violet fur sleek and well groomed. A sparkling red bow adorned her short hair, and her fizzy gold orbs were sharpened by innocence. The other was a sky-blue rabbit, with slightly windblown fur and matured looks. Her red eyes shimmered with a steel-like quality, appearing to be somewhat closed-off and reserved. A fragment of broken metal was the pendant of a necklace she wore around her thin neck, resting upon her chest and adding a beautiful accent to her slender shape.

They were Saki the Hedgehog and Sky the Rabbit, Leonardo's bosses and his best friends.

Their clothes were some sort of futuristic cross between office-wear and schoolgirl uniforms. A thin, black suit-jacket covered their arms and trailed along their hips, ending midway down their thighs. A simple white button-up was worn under this garment, and both girls wore ties: red for Saki, violet for Sky. They also wore black, plaid miniskirts, with a colored band along the hem (in this case, violet for Saki and red for Sky - thus meaning that they were matching). Both of their shoes were a mixture of sneakers and ballet flats, ending up with a unique and somewhat spicy style.

**"Toasters really did make everything better! Saki must tell doctors everywhere about this breakthrough!"** exclaimed the purple hedgehog, excitement and clueless determination sparkling in her eyes. She'd evidently spoken in third person, showing the level of childishness she held in her heart - however, they all knew that she was completely capable of destroying the entire building with a flick of a switch, and that she truly was a genius - her choice of speech was just due lack of effort.

**"LL, are you alright?"** Sky echoed from somewhere in this mind, her mysterious voice much more comforting than the alarm-like screech of Saki. Then, her softened voice became edged with ice and a bit of unyielding menace: **"If you're fine, use those feet of yours and get up."**

Before he could drag himself up, he needed to drag his senses back. Taking a moment to inhale the crisp scents and to snap back into reality, he focused his vision and realized his surroundings were much different than he had originally thought. Instead of a wide, open space, he was cornered by dusty, sleek walls, made from a fine dark wood. His feet were pressed against the bottoms of two computer chairs, a glimmering silver wheel painfully on top of one of his toes. Sitting upon these chairs, the soft blue fabric cushioning their legs, were, of course, Sky and Saki. It was then that he realized that he was lying under their desk, and if he would move a limb, it would mean even more pain. His muzzle nearly cracked into a smile at the thought of a client finding an unconscious hedgehog at their feet.

LL winced in agony, his wonderful face twisted in pure and utter pain, as he felt Saki and Sky begin to roll their chairs out. The cause of this tormenting feeling was for two reasons: the scratchy, shriek-like sound the wheels made sent a thrill running through his spine, and then there was his toe. That... Toe. As the weight was lifted off of it, rolling treacherously away, a moan-probing feeling dashed across his leg. The numbness that was there before seemed like a gentle caress compared to the prickle shooting up his entire body, like if shards of glass were being stabbed vigorously and repetitively into him. Sudden tears made everything become unfocused again, and he choked with the desire to scream profanities. It was so painful, the breaking of his toe combined with his other injuries, that he became numb all over again.

Almost instantly, LL felt the thump of Saki jumping off of the chair to the smooth, glass ground, then he felt the warmth of her gloved fingers wrapping around his ankles. His crisp, white shirt rode up in the back as she pulled him out from under the desk, making his back come in contact with the shockingly cold floor. He wasn't there for long, however - the little hedgehog had more strength than she appeared to have, and she lifted up Leonardo, swing him with ease into another chair on the other side of the table. He was pleasantly surprised by the softness and wonderfulness of the chair, and he subconsciously sank in, his eyes lulling shut again.

The comfort was short-lived, however, as he felt a shot of freezing liquid slap his head and curl around, solidifying and making an icy hat on his pounding head. The coldness made it hard to think, but it mimicked an icepack and brought a soothing relief to the pain. And with that relief, everything came back to him.

She was so beautiful, so sinister, so wonderful. What the hell was he thinking? Sorai was right; Inazuma was dangerous, yet the feeling of riskiness around her was intriguing and it made him want more. Her black fur, her lavender eyes, the shadows that moved along with her. That female, in entirety, was like a paradise of _perfect darkness_.

The freshness of her punch, the sharp crack of his head as it hit the hard ground, and Sorai's words all entered his mind again.

_**"She doesn't have a heart, and she doesn't have a soul. In fact… she doesn't even have a real body. She's not real, LL. It's almost like if… she was a trick of the light."**_

The chilliness of that concept wanted him to forget everything all over again. It was unbelievable, laughable, even, but it wasn't impossible. The dim corners of his wonderful and intelligent mind were whispering to themselves, as if the knowledge that LL had possibly met a supernatural ghost was a sacred secret that not even certain parts of his imagination could know. As the questions piled up, as the words echoed throughout his thoughts, getting faster and stronger each time they repeated, a melody was formed and his fragile heart raced. Everything seemed to blur together again.

**"LL, we're firing you."** Those were the words that jolted him from his reverie; the shocking, slap-like boldness of Sky's voice could cut through the thickest trance. She was drying off her gloved hand - the shot of icy water that was now around his head came from her special water powers.

**"But -"** Was his lousy attempt at a protest, but it was simply excused. He had a broken toe, a pounding head, and a nasty bruise on his cheek - they knew that he didn't have the energy to argue.

**"You still haven't found a suitable lover, and we're not counting people you met at bars,"** pointed out Sky, **"Once, you said that we could fire you if you weren't in a serious relationship by the end of the year. That was two years ago, LL."**

**"Yes, I-"**

**"I'm starting to think that we'll need to pair you up with Violette,"** the blue rabbit continued, tugging on one of her floppy ears while staring off into space. Violette, of course, was that brown-furred secretary who'd told LL to go home the other day. She was a pretty and kind cat, though she wasn't LL's type.

**"Saki thinks Joe would be a wonderful hubby for LL!"** exclaimed Saki suddenly, her golden eyes shining with pure excitement.

**"Joe is the janitor, and he's 83. LL's as fragile as a granny, but he sure isn't one,"** Sky replied instantly, her ruby eyes cool as ever.

Saki and Sky were sweet, smart, and successful; but they could be harsh when they wanted to. This harshness had been activated the moment that LL had been found unconscious the day before, and they had quite a few words to say to him.

**"You're completely inadequate when it comes to romance,"** resumed Sky, quite enjoying her little talk with LL.

**"Look at this guy, for example!"** Saki chimed, pelting a heavy book at LL which narrowly missed his head, leaving a dent in the wall instead.

**"The guy in it has eleven lovers!"** Saki sputtered, getting another copy of the book which she gently set on Leonardo's lap.

**"Immortal Harem...?"** Our golden hero read, confusion clouding his blue pools. The thick, leathery red cover and the faded pages seemed to add an eerie touch to everything.

**"Lord Athelwine - the main character - sure knows how to get guys and girls all over him. Give it a read,"** You guessed it - that was Sky who said that.

**"And none of them is like that girl who punched you in the face,"** growled Saki, the footage of Inazuma that she'd seen on the security cameras infuriating her. **"She was a real toaster-licker."**

Sky raised a finger and opened her mouth to agree, but suddenly paused and glared at Saki. **"How is being a toaster-licker a bad thing when you're obsessed over toasters?"**

**"Saki doesn't lick her toasters."**

**"Good point."**

LL blinked in amusement despite the thrills of pain coursing through his body, and his perfect smile pursed his lips. Yet, a shadow of worry crossed his aquamarine eyes as he murmured, **"Where will I work instead?"**

Both of his bosses looked at him with an expression of shock on their face, as if his question truly surprised them. **"Here, of course,"** was the reply, spoken in unison.

**"LL is simply... Switching his job, in a way, in the same building,"** Saki said finally, pulling herself back from her daze, the fingers of shock fading away from her expression.

**"We've been stalking three other Mobians for five months... If all goes as planned, quite a few big changes are going to take place, Leo," **Sky added, standing up and folding her hands behind her back, **"One has been missing, one just... Seemed to show up on this planet, and the last is the apprentice of Shadow the Hedgehog and Silver the Hedgehog. It might be hard to gather them all, but as I said, all we need is a plan. Or a coincidence, that works too."**

Saki stood as well, though she pressed her hands against the desk with the same, crazy light shunting in her golden orbs. **"But it is not a current concern of Leonardo Linnattan. LL should go enjoy himself with a female, like that one."** The purple hedgehog raised a small, gloved hand, pointing delicately towards a pink hedgehog in a few rooms down hall, who could still be seen only due to the transparent glass walls. That pink hedgehog was evidently a customer, though she was apparently unhappy or unsatisfied. Her red dress swirled around her body, the white hem nearly blinding in the scintillating sunlight that filtered through the walls. Her large red boots had a white stripe down the middle as well as a white fold on the top, and a gigantic hammer danced at her fingertips. That hammer was a work of art, nearly as big as the female, the crisp red and shining yellow pairing well with a few silver and brown segments. It wasn't quite circular - instead, the flat ends were similar to a hexagon or an octagon. And that light pink hedgehog, Amy Rose, had the most spectacular jade eyes imaginable. The breathtaking coruscation that they had when the sunlight reflected on them made LL feel immediately interested in her, and he nodded slowly, rising to his feet. Golden quills flowing out behind him, he padded towards the doorway; he only paused when Sky called his name rather loudly. Turning back to his bosses, LL looked expectant while still maintaining that lovable patience. His muzzle cracked into a grin as he saw Saki holding up a first aid kit shaped like a toaster, and then he laughed happily, his deep, rumbling chuckle mixing in with the giggles of his best friends.

That would probably be the last laugh the three of them would share alone in that business, for everything changed within a moment. You were probably wondering what the name of their company was called, yes? Easy. Welcome to SS GlassWorks.

**Blitz**

_SS Glassworks._

That was where she was going, where she was trying to find. Apparently, the building was made completely from a super-glass that shimmered and danced like an energetic blaze – the home to the creators of the famous glass weapons that were able to manipulate the air to capture the criminals harmlessly. She'd heard around that they'd wanted her to join their company the same day that she'd burned her records and disappeared. A tingle of regret pooled in her stomach – would things be different if she'd just waited a few more minutes before leaving?

Blitz hugged her pitch black hoodie against her body, the skin-tight black shorts exposing her legs thigh-down. The hood of her top clothed her head in wavering shadows, a few loose blonde quills spilled out onto her chest; her lively blue eyes glowed with that same soft, yet un-innocent gleam. Her bright red ballet-flats had a distant flicker to them like sparkles, though they had a metal sole at the bottom – another invention of hers. The metal helped to strengthen her kicks, as well as the fact that it was able to flame as well, like her other creations. A rather large metal panel was located from her thigh to her knee, paper-thin but still having a small hinge on the side, revealing that it could be opened in some way.

She realized that many different eyes were trailing along her spine, burning deep into her with staring interest, causing her to drop her hands to her sides again, curling her fingers into her palms. She pressed her body against the thick brick wall on her left side, right before turning into an obscure alleyway, the wavering sunlight not reaching quite down into the narrow path. She felt safer here, concealed from the outside world, locked away with the darkness, alone. Her eyes struggled to adjust to the lightlessness, though – but instead of going back out of the alley, she slid her hand down her side to the metal panel, prying a fingernail into it. It gently creaked open, like a book, and inside was a wondrous array of red spheres. They resembled the red jewel that was imbedded in the flaming knife, though they were all different types. Some were gemstones, some were marbles, and some simply looked like a red-colored pebbles. There were dozens of them, in long rows throughout the metal panel, scattered like red stars.

The golden hedgehog withdrew one of the gemstone-like red orbs; the hood covering her head fell down, and she brushed her golden, side-swept bangs away from one of her blue eyes. Then, Blitz returned her full attention to the red speck in her palm, adjusting it forward so that it was placed between her index finger and her thumb. The gem began to glow and glitter, a red aura forming around it and then materializing into the form of a shuriken, with the gem at the center. Our heroine slowly turned the rock, a brilliant blaze racing throughout the small weapon. Of course, it was a flaming shuriken.

The fire on the sleek metal of the blade partially illuminated the dark corners of the alleyway, and the flicker of the incandescence guided her along through the concealed world. Her feet moved methodically and soundlessly as they walked, but the silence was short lived. The condescending laughter of teenage males echoed throughout the walks, and the soft tears of a young child could also be heard. As Blitz lifted her hand higher into the air and took a few more steps forward, it all came into view. It was a dead-end, the thick wall at the end of the alley looming overhead and casting an even bigger shadow on the world below. There was a circle of five Mobians, all male, grinning and snickering. A small brown bundle lay crying on her knees in the center of their circle, a sky blue Chao with the usual yellow markings and pink wings lying in her lap, a bright red bowtie around the animal's neck. The owner of the Chao, was a pale brown rabbit, her maple-colored markings on her floppy ears matching her warm brown orbs. Her orange dress and aquamarine necktie were smudged with dirt, and her ginger shoes with golden parts were dusty and dull. She was very young, no older than six-years-old, and Blitz was disgusted to see brutes that age bullying a child – and a female child, at that! What did they want with her? Her question was answered a moment later, as a bright green squirrel sniggered, **"Hand over that Chao and we won't hurt you."**

Blitz looked at them coolly through her blue eyes, and she flicked her wrist, the flaming shuriken streaking through the sky and sticking into the wall. That definitely brought the attention onto Blitz, and the group of boys began laughing again. **"I don't think that little girls should be playing with sharp objects," **one of them cackled, his dark eyes blaring.

"**Hey, she's pretty hot!"** added another, his eyes burrowing deep into her as they curiously scanned every part of her body, holding out a hand invitingly. Then he slowly crept forward, perverted lust showing on his expression. As he slithered along to her side, he grabbed hold onto her arm, though Blitz didn't make a move, her eyes still stonily staring at the rabbit in the center of the circle. As his grip on her arm became tighter, though, she cracked a grin and raised her limb. With that swift movement of reaching for the sky, she raised the other Mobian off his feet, and his grip became even tighter as he gasped, fear evidently in his eyes. Blitz smashed her arm back down, swinging his hold off and throwing him straight onto the ground below. He writhed in pain, wincing as she stepped forward to his group of friends. A few of them slid backwards, murmurs of distress whizzing on their breath.

"**She's a monster!"**

"**Who is she?"**

"**Is it even a female?"**

Golden quills whipping out behind her, Blitz still wore her smirk, her footfalls graceful and soundless. **"My name is Blitz the Hedgehog, and I'm here to roast y-"**

"**That's absurd," **interrupted an ominous voice, which twirled through the air and stung the golden female's ears. The speaker was a dark silver hedgehog, who seemed to have appeared out of thin air – but was that true? He hadn't been there before – and now, the group of five had suddenly become a group of six, including the brute that was rolling on the ground. His black leather jacket and thick boots were edged with spikes and metal – his eyes were concealed by the thick sunglasses that were unnecessary due to the excessive shadows. Unlike his cowardly companions, he stepped forward, his mouth curved in an identical smile to Blitz's.

"**Blitz the Hedgehog… Some say she died, some say she disappeared, most think she never existed."**

Well, she hadn't been prepared for that; however, her lips were still pursed in a thin, upturned line. Her eyes softened with a twinkle of darkness, and her words were sweet yet callous: **"Well, I must be a ghost, then."** It was then that she revealed that she was holding a red marble in her hand – she tossed it into the air, a small white shimmer forming in its center before it became completely shrouded in light. As quickly as it came, the radiant glow died out and the marble slid to the ground with a metallic clink, echoing throughout the alley. A small cloud of reddish smoke was beginning to be emitted by the red globe, illuminating the area. Illuminating, you ask? It was glow-in-the-dark smoke, of course. The dream-like fog cloaked everything in its path, momentarily hiding Blitz in its bright fingers.

Panic evidently showed on four of the Mobian's faces, but the hedgehog wearing the sunglasses simply stared forward into the cloud of red, then he pointed his finger forward. **"Get her."**

Immediately, each of the boys rushed forward, their rough fur being pushed back by the current of wind. The smoke emitted by the marble nearly had a storm-like effect, swirling around and cornering them. They were trapped, enclosed by something almost as thin as the air itself. A wondrous façade that was smoothly working; that was made evident by the confused gleam in their amber eyes.

The haze cleared exceptionally a few moments later, though they were still trapped by the tornado of scarlet surrounding them. And there, in the midst of the chaos, was the golden female, seeming like an angel. Her mischievous grin told otherwise. She was slipping a rather large golden ring with a ruby stone onto her gloved index finger, which made a tiny explosion form, creeping up her arm, clothing it in a shimmering sleeve. Then the light cascaded away, revealing that it had left her right arm in tight-fitting, sleek armor.

Blitz's four opponents were unpleasantly surprised by the metal arm that she'd conjured up, and they blinked uncertainly as she slowly relocated her gaze onto them. Then, as if she'd tempted them in some way, they all raced for her. A truly bad move.

The first one to reach for her was stopped by a sharp blow delivered her metal-gloved fist, which caused him to stagger backward. Blitz slashed her right hand forward, blazing sparks ejected from her silver hand which finished off that brute. One down, three more to go. Apparently, the first one she'd taken care of had been weaponless – the others had knives and guns, which was nuisance. The second male to try and get her had a gun which was decapitated by a fiery flick of her wrist – he was easy to take care of as well, shuddering and falling unconscious as she grasped him and sent electrical currents down his spine. You probably guessed by now that the generated glove that went from her fingertips to her shoulder was giving her a wide range of fire controlled attacks.

The other two, which consisted of an orange weasel and a pale blue wolf, had shimmering knifes in their hands, and they plunged forward simultaneously. Blitz was dancing between their attacks like a ballerina, the metal soles on her shoes enveloping her feet in flame, and her arm was covered in star-like sparks. The pale blue wolf managed to knock her to the ground, which followed up by a stabbing attack of the weasel which narrowly missed Blitz's throat. However, they were unaware that she also had them at a vulnerable angle – her foot swiftly shot up, jabbing into the wolf's stomach and burning him. The weasel was the only one left, and he made a mad scramble to escape, finally breaking out of the smoke when Blitz hurled a fireball against his back.

A blue wind streaked in front of Blitz for a split second, but for some reason, it disappeared as quickly as it came. She didn't ponder on it, though – she had other problems. Turning to face the silver hedgehog, she held out a hand as if to taunt him. The little rabbit seemed to have ran away – that was good, then. She was no longer in danger. **"You're strong," **he was saying, **"But you're no match for me."**

Before she could retort, the air around him rippled and he vanished, suddenly a feeling of paralysis creeping up Blitz and holding her in place. It reminded her of her dream with Alpha, almost, the cold dread and the inability to control her limbs. Then she felt his warm breath on her ear, and during that same instant, feeling flooded back into her body – however, it was not quick enough. He had lifted her off the ground, hurling her forward until her chest hit the hard wall of the dead-end. A sharp pain racing through her, Blitz grasped her stomach and gasped for breath, turning around and sinking to her knees so that her back was pressed against the stone.

"**I have a very strange ability…" **he was murmuring; his eyes seemed to be mocking her, **"I can become invisible for short periods of time, and anyone who directly stared at me when I was becoming invisible becomes paralyzed until I solidify again," **As shocking as it was to Blitz, it wasn't surprising – instead, it was more like a missing puzzle piece. That was why she didn't see him at first, and why the little rabbit seemed to be stuck in place in the center of the boys. It made sense now. The glowing smoke disappeared, just like her confusion.

The silver hedgehog removed his glasses, showing her that he had heterochromia; one eye was a luxurious gold, while the other was a deep red with amber undertones. The air around him rippled again, and Blitz couldn't see – she only felt it – when he lifted her up, smashing her against the wall again and holding her in place. She felt his chest pressed against hers, and the presence of his eyes staring into hers. The minutes that went by like that were painful, paralysis touching each part of her body.

Then, she realized that her metal arm, for some reason, had not become paralyzed. Her muzzle broke into a smile once more, causing the silver hedgehog to shudder, momentarily revealing himself before becoming invisible again. **"Nice try." **Then her entire arm was dancing with flames that would have reflected in the brute's eyes had he not been transparent, and she swung her arm around, hitting him with a wave of sparks and then a swift, fiery punch to the stomach which threw him halfway down the alleyway.

The silver hedgehog's head crashed down near the feet of two other Mobians – the red running shoes of a bright blue hedgehog and the orange shoes of the little rabbit. The blue hedgehog had a charming, handsome smirk and the most interesting green eyes Blitz had ever seen, and she felt like if he was famous or something. Our dear heroine didn't know that this was the wonderful Sonic the Hedgehog – so many months away from the world had caused her to forget. **"Not cool, dude," **he was muttering to the silver hedgehog on the ground, then he lifted his eyes to Blitz, **"You're pretty good at fighting with fire!" **He flashed a cocky smile and gave her a thumbs up, before he jumped up in the air and curled into a ball, falling and smashing himself into the silver hedgehog, causing the other hedgehog to fly upwards , grasping himself in pain. Sonic crouched on the ground, waiting for his opponent to fall back into the alley, but Blitz had one last trick. She removed her ring from her finger, flicking up into the sky. The metal armor dissolved, breaking apart into amber sparks which concentrated between Blitz's index finger and thumb. The ring fell back down as she aimed for the silver hedgehog in the sky, and then, as it came in contact with the sparks, the ring exploded and a streak of fire and electricity streaked through the air, almost like lightning. It hit the silver hedgehog, knocking him out of sight and leaving a brilliant trail of ash in the air.

"**Thank you, Miss Blitz!" **the little hedgehog squealed, rushing up to Blitz and hugging onto the golden female's leg. Apparently, Cream had heard Blitz's name during the battle.

"**So you're Blitz the Hedgehog," **mused Sonic, his sleek blue quills shining. His smiled rather broadly at her, though there was still that gleam of cockiness in his eyes.

"**And you're Sonic the Hedgehog," **replied Blitz, smiling back at him, **"I figured that out after you attacked."**

Sonic gave her another thumbs up. **"Thanks for taking care of those guys – if you ever need anything, just lemme know!"**

Sonic and Cream slowly began to stalk away, but they paused as Blitz called out, **"Well, actually, there is something," **The blue hero blinked expectantly.

"**I'd like to find SS Glassworks – can you tell me where that is?"**

Sonic stratched his head for a minute, before grinning like if he'd answered the biggest question on Mobius. **"It's right down the street; it's that big glass building!"**

_Of course. To think that I got myself in this big battle when I could've just kept on walking and found the building with ease. _Blitz thought, narrowing her eyes with embarrassment, **"Thanks, Blue Boy."**

"**No problem. Gotta run; catch you later!" **he called over his shoulder before picking up Cream bridal-style and sprinting away, nothing but a blue blur.

Blitz sighed, shaking her head. _SS Glassworks, here I come._

**Kiya**

"**Girls like good guys!"**

Silver's voice could be heard arguing with Shadow even before they came into view. Kiya ran her fingers through her blue quills, blinking with impatience. This is how everyday started – she waited for a while for her mentors to arrive, and they always ended up being late, bickering over hopeless things. But that was why they were her best friends, wasn't it? She could tolerate them.

They finally came into view, their well-groomed fur slick and smooth. Silver's light fur caught the sunlight wonderfully, his golden eyes glimmering with enthusiasm, his aquamarine and gold markings glowing with color. Shadow was a deep contrast, his black fur flowing gently, the red stripes seeming like streaks of fire. His red eyes had the slightest undertone of amber, and his unsmiling mouth matched his cold expression. Kiya raised her arm to wave at them, her blue quills moving with her body and her own ruby eyes sparkling. However, they were still too caught up in their conversation to take notice of her.

"**You're so naïve," **was all that Shadow said before briskly striding forward. Silver seemed brush it away, but Kiya paused, her world insolated by darkness. A soft voice and violet fur played in her mind, but the image was too blurred and the words were too muffled. _You're still so naive. But, I...I've always liked that about you..._

Kiya jolted her eyes back open, shivering like if she'd just witnessed a crime. She'd heard that line somewhere before – it was spoken by someone that she couldn't piece together. Had she just read Silver's memories? She didn't know – she couldn't ponder on it. All she knew was that something unusual happened. Maybe she was just sick. Maybe it was just her imagination. _But it was real._

"**Kiya?" **came the concerned voice of Silver, tilting his head to the side, his feet off the ground as he used his telekinesis. Ruby eyes sparkling, Kiya realized that she was floating as well, causing her to laugh.

"**Ready to train?" **growled Shadow from somewhere off to the side, his voice still heavy with darkness but lightened just a tad. Silver released Kiya, and she fell lightly to her feet, before winking lightly. The wink was the signature "I'm ready" for the three of them, and she got into a stance, her legs together and her hands interlocked. The two male hedgehogs simply stood next to each other, their eyes bored and their muscles loose.

Kiya let one of her hands drop to her side gently, the other hand gently fiddling with the red necktie around the collar of her crisp white shirt. The hand on her side began to pull in the air around it, causing a small wind to concentrate. The leaves were ripped from the trees, the light and shadows dancing through the small forest clearing. She raised her fist to the sky, the orb of air still attracting everything around it like a magnet. It was then that she released the ball of breeze – it cut through the clearing like an invisible blade and shot forward to Kiya's mentors.

Silver narrowly escaped the attack by zooming upwards, but Shadow had used his special Chaos Emerald to teleport away. A blooming, burgundy and purple rift formed under the mage's feet, and she jumped up in a futile attempt to escape it. However, one simply cannot escape a chaos rift. Its icy fingers reached for her and pulled her into its grasp, making her disappear for a moment before she blindly reappeared, crashing to the ground. Silver leapt back to the earth, falling to his feet just a few inches from Kiya's head. He raised his white gloved hand, his markings shimmering even more intensely. He wasn't prepared, though, and he yelped as a frosty streak of water punched him in the stomach, throwing him backwards into a tree. The blue-furred Mobian lifted herself up, a night-like ball of shadows skimming against her body and making her fall again – however, she used a puff of air generated by her feet propel her into the air.

Much to her surprise, Shadow had followed her into the sky as well, his black fur catching the light with near perfection. A very light blue, slightly blinding brightness outlined his body, sharpening his well-crafted features and making an even more illusionary feeling surround him – the cause of Silver's telekinesis. He had been the one to throw the ball by using his chaos powers, and he was organizing for another attack. The blue outline dissolved, leaving Shadow to hover in the air by using his specialized shoes, and Silver appeared on the other side of Kiya, making her feel quite trapped. Shadow raised his hand, the golden bracelet glossy and shining. Black particles concentrated at his fingertips, followed by sparks of the colors purple, burgundy, and other similar shades, which coiled around his arm like a tornado. His body began to spin as he turned around and around, the small specks of darkness enveloping his whole body. Then he stopped spinning, pausing abruptly. The sudden, jerky moment caused the sea of color to be dispersed, exploding and clothing the world in a dream-like shadow land. Oh, the wonders of Chaos control.

Icy shards of aquamarine shot through the air like butterflies, deflected by Kiya swift defense but also managing to do damage to her arms. A manipulation of Silver's abilities, the pieces of light dancing blazingly through the blackened sky, Kiya took a small minute to think.

Her three other elements (water, air, and earth) would be useless in a façade-ridden world such as this one, so she was left with two decisions: try again to learn how to use Shadow and Silver's powers, or use fire, the one element that she had not mastered and instead could only use one fire-attack every hour. Before she could choose, she felt the fingers of telekinesis grasping her and throwing her roughly against an invisible wall. However, Kiya instantly decided.

Keeping her hands pressed against the invisible wall, she lifted her legs up so that they were pressed against the wall as well – then, with one swift, sharp moment of pushing backwards, she launched herself into the air. The wind slid easily through her long blue quills, and her ruby eyes glittered with a color that was not there before. Her white shirt melted away to black – the red necktie transitioned to blue and her sky-colored skirt inversed itself into burgundy. The red lily in her hair seemed to be laced with ash-like speckles that weren't normally there. Her fingers blazed with the growing flame, and the ground – at least, what would be the ground in this illusion-manipulated world that Shadow conjured up – grew sharp cracks, like if it was a glass window slowly being shattered. Out of the cracks leaked thin slivers of lava, before all of the shards of ground vanished and torrents of geyser-like liquid-fire shot into the air, creating a protective wall around Kiya and destroying everything in its path.

The air was choked with dust and smoke – the chaotic world had been obliterated. Kiya's two mentors were coughing, their fur ripped and masked by ashes and debris. Their eyes, still shining, searched for their blue opponent through the storm of filth, but they could not find her. That was, until the storm settled a little and revealed her.

She was unharmed, even seeming stronger than her mentors. Her clothing and appearance had transitioned back to normal, but her necktie had been unloosened and was now firmly clutched in her gloved fist. Small bits of rock from on the ground began to detach and cling onto the necktie, as well as the smoke, dust, and debris, all piecing together around the red strip and then smoothing over. It created a beautifully crafted blade; the handle was still rough but easy to grip. A small vine slithered its way around the blade, ending at the deadly tip and blooming into a vibrant blossom. Kiya pulled the sword forward, aligning it perfectly with her nose, before she lunged forward, rocks from the ground being thrown up by her quickly moving feet. She swung her arm around as she got close enough to her mentors – Shadow blocked with a chaos shield, which was broken with a single slash of the powerful blade. She attempted to slash at Shadow once again; however, right before the blade could touch his body, she was stopped by an invisible force which held her in place. She was wrenched backwards, but she managed to cut free of the telekinesis like if it was thin rope.

Falling gently back to her feet, Kiya scanned the area for her two mentors, who had hidden in the smoke once more. It was then that she felt various shards of energy pushing through the air, which she deflected by a sharp slash of her earth sword. It was just a distraction, she realized, too late, as she felt two pairs of arms grasp her heavily, surrounding her by darkness and pain. Her sword shot up into the air, breaking apart and transforming back into an innocent piece of cloth.

The smoke cleared, the blue sky visible once again, the ground under her becoming grassy again and the trees from the forest clearing still dancing gently in the breeze. Kiya lay in the center, a tiny bundle of blue fur. Shadow and Silver would go to extremes to teach her how to use special powers, even if it meant permanently hurting her. Silver lifted her upwards again, causing her to lose control of her limbs and become stiff and unmoving. Shadow pulled out his Chaos Emerald once more, causing a dozen duplicates to form around Kiya, causing a circle of identical hedgehogs. Most of them were simply illusions, but Kiya couldn't tell which one was the real Shadow, and she knew that if he attacked her, all of the clones would attack as well. She struggled to break free from Silver's grasp, but –

Everything was black. She was standing there alone, her movements fluid and her heart beating slowly. She felt like there wasn't anyone else in this world, that is, until three fleeting images rushed towards her. The first was of a handsome golden hedgehog, his charming smile fading away with his body, and his light blue eyes sparkling like vanishing stars. In his place was another golden hedgehog, quite identical to him, with long golden quills which were sparkling with blue glitter. As Kiya blinked and stared into the golden female's eyes, the image faded, to be replaced with that of a white rabbit with ashy, black-speckled ears and pitch black eyes. Suddenly, all three of them were at her side, before everything flashed violently, turning back into the actual world.

"**No!" **she cried out, her eyes still closed, a sharp burst of white energy rippling the air around her and slamming Silver and Shadow to the ground. Opening her eyes, she clutched her head, gasping for breath from the vision. It flashed back to the odd world again – however, this time, everything was white. She was crouched on the ground now, hugging her knees to her chin. A black silhouette jumped out of the white air, walking towards her and grasping her by the collar.

"**Follow your heart, always, Kiya. Know that you'll never be perfect like me, but know that you can be nearly that way," **whispered the black figure, before pulling a bright knife out thin air and stabbing it roughly into Kiya.

The blue hedgehog felt nothing, though, as the blade was thrust into her body. In fact, she almost thought that she detected a glimpse of energy racing through her physique. Then a loud, metallic sound stung her ears and she let out a low scream.

Back in the actual world, Shadow and Silver were crowded around their apprentice, worried for her well-being now. A small sweat had formed on the blue hedgehog's forehead, and she was lying on her side. However, Kiya opened her eyes a slit, the ruby of her irises peering at her two mentors before everything blurred again. Then, she disappeared. Disappeared, you say? Yes, she was gone from both worlds now.

She was gone.

**Sayo**

He blinked emotionlessly at the two females in front of him, who were giggling lightly with excitement. Sky and Saki were evidently pleased at the outcome of the meeting, and they were trying to encourage the laconic rabbit to smile. However, he still looked at him, his eyebrows knitting together for a moment before he let them relax again. He mopped his forehead with a handkerchief, despite not even shedding a drop of sweat, and his knees were starting to tire. However, he had refused to sit throughout the meeting, and he was still standing. Sayo lightly ran his fingers through his snow-white fur, his floppy, black-speckled ears perking up and his inky eyes shining with a mysterious light. He drew his attention to the amethysts on his black cuffs, and he began to finger them gently, before his attention was drawn back towards the doorway.

"**Sorry for interrupting, ladies, but I forgot my shoe—"**

Sayo looked with mild interest towards the golden hedgehog that had paused in the doorway in surprise. LL hadn't expected the client to be so young and near his age – in fact, he'd expected the client to be another school-girl-like female who was around the age of a granny. Even if that doesn't make sense, Sky and Saki had some very strange clients in the past, and this snowy rabbit was unusually normal. Yet in some way, LL detected that there was strange aura that made that rabbit… still quite unusual. However, he could not help himself but make a flirtatious comment, which was: **"I didn't expect this client to be so attractive."**

Leonardo narrowly missed a flying toaster, hurled by Saki in her anger, however, Sky seemed rather happy to see the hedgehog that she'd just fired earlier. Before she could say something, though, a rather urgent mutter was grunted. Violette fearfully pushed past LL, her long brown quills swaying with effort, and following her in specialized SS Glassworks handcuffs was another golden hedgehog, this one was a female. The female was so shockingly similar to LL that it was nearly like staring into a genderbent mirror. Blitz looked around at the rather crowded office as Violette left her and went back downstairs, her blonde quills still tussled from her battle. The glass handcuffs around her wrists were beautiful, with small sparks of energy racing through them and keeping Blitz's temper under control by emitting some kind of soothing waves. Then, she sighed with exasperation. **"Even after changing my hairstyle and being gone for so long, everyone still recognizes me."**

"**Blitz the Hedgehog… You're late," **Sky said softly – and slightly wistfully -, **"You've kept us waiting for far too long."**

Blitz smiled, a twinkling light in her blue eyes. **"You should've tried my cell-phone."**

Their words were exchanged almost as if they were two old friends who were just reunited, and in a way, they were. After months of searching for Blitz the Hegdehog, Sky and Saki had finally gotten to meet her. There was one last Mobian to fall into the plan like a puzzle piece, and in a flash of light, she was there.

Kiya was pressed against the wall, rather near to Blitz, the unidentifiable sound that was racing through her mind finally dying out. She looked at Sky and Saki with confusion clouding in her red eyes, then with shock and a slight twinge of horror at LL, Blitz, and Sayo. They were real. They existed. They were not figments of her imagination. She was there in the same room with them. How?

"**Welcome, Kiya. Beautiful teleporting," **Sky murmured.

"**Saki can't believe the wonderful coincidence!" **exclaimed Saki, her golden eyes shining as she surveyed the four heroes and their movements.

"**We've been watching you all for a long while. Sayo, Blitz, Kiya, LL. You are the four heroes," **Sky whispered, nearly inaudible.

Then she straightened out, rising to her feet simultaneously with Saki, blinking with excitement again, and gesturing to the white rabbit in front of her, who was scanning the three hedgehogs with awe. **"Sayo has a preposition to make."**

**?**

_Some things are too late to change. Sometimes, being late is the only way to change._

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Extra Notes: There it is! Was it worth the wait? I hope it was! I tried to make it rather long, hehe. Oh, and just for reference, here's the types of personalities I was aiming for with each of the characters: LL; handsome, slightly fragile, charming, and flirtatious, Blitz; Bad***, seemingly innocent from afar, things of that sort, Kiya; Smart, strong (both physically and mentally), mystical, and Sayo; I really don't know about him. I think that I want him to be flawed, so he's laconic, clumsy, awkward, and mysterious. xD

I ended on a somewhat cliffhanger, you like? Well, I think I had something else to say here but I forgot what it was. O.O I'll be seeing you next time! Thanks for reading, please review or shoot me a PM, and sayonara for now! Thanks again!

**SEGA **owns the universe, all official Sonic characters, Mobius, and almost everything to do with this fandom.

**SunnyAirisu222 **owns Sayo the Rabbit, the main antagonist, the story, the plot, and any added elements, buildings, and background characters.

**Zelzaina and Lina **owns Kiya the Hedgehog, and most of her design.

**Blitz the Hedgehog **owns Blitz the Hedgehog, and most of her design.

**Comrade Athelwine **owns Leonardo Linnattan, and most of his design.

**Webkinzrule2 **(on WebkinzInsider) owns Saki the Hedgehog and Sky the Rabbit, and most of their designs.

Thanks for everything, guys! See you soon!


	3. Chapter III: Failing Hearts, part 1

**Chapter 3.1**

_Failing Hearts [part one]_

Author's Notes:

WARNING: Chapter three is currently at the top of the list of the longest planned chapters in Colors Fade history – peaking at over 30,000 words. Due to this, chapter three will be split into three parts – you are currently reading part one. Enjoy!

OKAY HELLO EVERYONE ;w; How have you guys been? I'm not even going to make a remark on how long it's been since I've updated… ugh, I'm sorry. *bows sadly* FORGIVE ME O^O

Now, I suppose you guys are expecting me to make up an excuse, and all I can say is that everything you can possibly imagine got in the way of me writing this. Like this thing! *lifts up giant elephant cutout* IT WAS LIKE, WHEN YOU'RE DRIVING IN THE COUNTRY AND THERE'S A COW IN THE ROAD… EXCEPT I WAS WRITING AND THERE WERE MANY, MANY ELEPHANTS IN FRONT OF ME THAT KEPT ON TELLING ME NOT TO WRITE

It wasn't even writer's block, more like physical things, like the flu and one of my accounts somewhere else got hacked, so I was very wary and weary for a while. Anyhow, I'm back now! Since this chapter is split into three parts, there should be monthly updates for a while – the time I take to write chapter four will take place whilst I update with the other two parts (I have the other two parts already written, so I just have to proofread and write up the notes and then they will be ready for posting). Things might get a little slow, again, since I have to work on my original novel before June 30th (more on this in the Extra Notes), and I actually have at least three surprises for chapter four! I'm going to stay hush-hush on the surprises for now, but you guys will hear more about them in about two months, in the Extra Notes of Chapter 3.3! I'm sure you guys will want to hear about what to expect in this chapter: in part one, right now, we start off by a fun narration by Ace the Hedgehog, owned by Mecha bot 0.4 (I used to love his lemons!). Then, we find Tails, and he's in a somewhat… sinister situation. We move onto a humorous encounter in SS Glassworks, and we end this part right when things start to pick up. Within the SS Glassworks part, two new characters are mentioned: Turquoise Stone, owned by canikostar99 and Elle the Hedgehog, owned by Kyoru-Sonamy Fan. All three of the new OCs will have appearances in chapter four – we'll officially meet Turquoise and Elle, and Ace will have a cameo appearance. We'll meet him completely in chapter 8 or 9. Part two is a tad more exciting, but gets rather boring near the end. And finally, we move onto part three, which is my favorite, for we revisit the worlds we were introduced to in chapter one, as well as a brief insight towards a brand new world. THAT IS VERY EXCITING, YES? ;w; This current part (number one) is actually my least favorite of all three parts, so please bear with me. AND ALSO, none of this was written *recently*. The other two parts were written from late February until now, but everything in this chapter was prior to that – the Ace intro was written on December 20th, Tails was sometime in December as well, and the SS Glassworks part was written from November to early February. They were all edited this week, but the drafts are… kind of stale, compared to the other two parts which I'll release soon. Thank you to everyone for letting me use their OCs, thank you for reading, and thank you so much for the reviews! The reviews are what push me to write more – I always go back and read my reviews for a boost when I'm procrastinating. So every review, a line or six paragraphs, means so much to me! Thank you guys for everything! ^w^ BUT my goodness, look how much I've spoken! I'll see you real quick in the Extra Notes, please enjoy!

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

_Sparks fly against your face. Water pools at your feet. Earth crumbles around you. Air chokes your breath away. Light simulates a comforting facade. Darkness is portrayed as twisted and winding. Things are never as they seem. But what things seem are what you see, what you believe. A facade dances with success. The sweet petals seem poisonous, the uplifting wings of birds seem metallic. Crimson burns your throat. The sun sets, the sun rises. The facades remain surrealistically the same._

_My name is Ace the Hedgehog, and I have a story to tell. Now, don't go thinking that I'm one of those supernaturals - I'm just your average, dangerous hedgehog with a knife and some connections with your supposed "Heroes". I don't have powers, I can't read minds - that would be handy, but nothing has been placed in my hands before without a fight. I might be powerless, but I do have fighting skills, so also don't think that you can saunter up to me, gaze into my cyan eyes and try to use me as a practice toy. If you have a brain, heart, and backbone, however, I don't believe that you'd really want to fight me after you hear what I have to say._

_I used to have a friend. She was the only friend I had in a long time, and the last friend I've had. I've made acquaintances, even companions, but never friends. There's a reason for that. My friend - she was killed. I can say that simply, bluntly, now, but I used to get a knot tied in my throat, formed by the words that didn't want to released. She was murdered, murdered to make a point. Betrayed. Her heart cleaved in two, broken mentally and physically. I tried to save her. Nothing worked. And I was framed, like that pretty little family portrait hanging on your wall. I felt as if something boxed me up, and I didn't have the heart to deny it. They said that I killed her. That I was a murderer. And, after a while of hearing yourself being called that while fleeing away from your past, you become it. I hung around dangerous people. I saw more blood - of mine, of others - than I've ever seen before. I saw another brilliant female, one who so dearly reminded me of my friend, dissipate into thin air. This female, however, was on a mission, like me - but hers had an aim, a point. She was perfect, like the darkness itself. And she taught me one thing, the single thing that I thought I already knew, all over again._

_Nothing is as it seems. There are some things that aren't supposed to be what they are; perhaps even paradoxical. Light might be darkness. Happiness might hold sorrow. Guilty might mean innocent. It will never be what it seems. The only way to know what things truly are is to let your colors fade away, and even then, doubt still lingers._

_Ace the Hedgehog, signing off until next time._

**Tails the Fox**

The steady scraping of metal meeting metal was nearly melodic, along with the soft whirring of multiple machines; the dim, enclosed room lit only by a dusty bulb hanging from a string in the center of the ceiling, with a few electronic lights making their way into the illumination equation as well. The kitsune's workspace was rather run-down, mostly due to his undivided attention to projects that he didn't have time to clean up. Sonic was usually busy nowadays, so he visited every now and then, but not frequently enough for the young Mobian's likings; Knuckles had recently gotten a foreboding feeling in the pits of his stomach, which caused him to stubbornly refuse to leave the side of the glimmering Great Emerald, while Amy was sharpening up her fighting skills for no apparent reason. The Sonic gang, who had endured so much together, had basically disbanded with the lack of excitement, becoming individuals who only interacted occasionally. Eggman was nowhere to be found, and even though one could think that he was working on some plan, there was no evidence to suggest so. They had changed, and whether or not it was for the better or worse, Tails knew that some type of danger would have to arise first to test their bonds.

Speaking of the young male, anywhere from being a tween to a teen, he rolled out from underneath a small car which he was working on, crawling upwards and stretching his cramped arms and tense spine. Without his companions, he had begun to feel quite lonely, and he hated feeling lonely. This caused him to busy himself with countless projects - so many precise machines and gadgets that one could possibly say that he was overworking himself. He was itching to work on a new masterpiece, something huge that he could use to his advantage to make a mark on Mobius, but after a recent visit from Shadow on an embarrassing order from G.U.N. to let the young fox analyze a broken earpiece left behind by a suspicious Mobian, Tails had realized how dangerous Mobius was becoming. Why build something that would just be broken to pieces again? It was pessimistic, yes, but it was the harsh truth. Instead, he was working on useful things, like repairing as many things as he could find, even things that weren't broken – making improvements on things that seemed like the ideal object beforehand.

Running his dirty gloves through his ruffled golden bangs, his aquamarine eyes glittered with exhaustion and he exhaled softly, a puff of air spreading from his lips. He longed to go out into the main part of his workshop, where he could speak to the beautiful plant which sprouted from the love of his life, Cosmo, and make a cup of coffee for his sleepless mind. _Cosmo…_ Her name reminded him that he would never be alone, even though it seemed like he was. A small smile played on his lips, but he knew that he couldn't leave the small workspace that was located in a wedged closet until he finished his current project. Eyes scanning the far wall, he wearily grinned, revealing that the whole wall was coated in a nebula of pictures of companions from all of his journeys, from the winged creature, Chip, to Blaze the Cat, all the way to the picture that was stuck directly at eyesight length: Amy Rose. He had placed her picture at that position so that every time he looked upwards, he would be reminded of who his current project was focused around. Her bright pink fur, her flirtatious wink, her Piko Piko Hammer slung heavily over her shoulder, and her jade eyes gleaming with excitement – the picture filled him with motivation every time he set his eyes on it, reminding him of the task at hand. Flipping his azure orbs back downwards, Tails stared his project right in the eye.

It was a rather small pink car, with just two seats, shining lights on the front, round tires, and another pink tire on the back of it that was patterned with a heart and the words "Amy Rose", as well as a grayish-white hood that could be pulled over the car if necessary. It was a wonderful, very cute vehicle, perfectly suited for its owner. There were just a few problems, of course. The entire of the car was smashed downwards after having been the target of one of Amy's temper tantrums, and the leather seats of the car were ripped to pieces, the stuffing lolling out the side slightly. Half of the car was blackened and scorched from a pursuit of Eggman that went terribly wrong, a long time ago. Tails sighed heavily, his aquamarine eyes scanning the surface. At the moment, he was working on the internal parts – he would have to worry about making it visually appealing again later.

Brushing his wrist against his forehead, he decided that, yes, a cup of coffee would be delightful. He set down his wrench, moving a few other tools from the ground into his toolbox, and prepared to leave the small closet. He had gotten quite a few things done on that car – another twenty-four hours, and the automobile would be good as new. But, then, he felt it. A shift. The slightest shift, absent of presence, only detected by the change of the flow of air and a mild tinkering of the lighting. The closet door had opened, without his consent. Someone was in his house, behind him. How did they manage to get past his security alarms? That unnerving absence of presence seemed to answer his question.

Prying his eyes to the side, trembling, his aquamarine gaze only caught a brief flash of black from in the doorway, before a streak of silver sped past his face, almost stabbing into his cheek. When he opened his eyes that had squeezed themselves shut from flinching, he met the shining surface of a scissor, poked gently into the pictures on the wall. One of the twin blades was jutted into Amy's heart in the picture, while the other blade fell over onto the picture which was directly to the side of Amy's – a picture of Sonic, which was now overshadowed by the blade pointing at his skull. Tails felt coldness seize his body. A blade in Amy's heart. A knife in Sonic's head. Was this a foreshadowing for the future?

He felt the shift again as the thrower of the weapon crept closer, the fur on his spine shooting upwards. The creature's scent reached his nostrils, warm and sweet. It wrapped around him in a choking embrace, making him feel quite safe, yet also endangered. It was strangely metallic, that scent – almost artificial, as if the creature didn't have a scent of their own. And it was then, that the kitsune realized that the creature didn't have anything of their own. The Mobian knew who it was. The scent intensified, synthesized warmth brushing against the golden fur of the young male. A sharp surface, cold as an icecap, pressed against his neck, hard enough to be threatening, though hesitant. **"Don't say a word,"** whispered the feminine speaker, her voice softer and more gentle than the wind itself. Tails wouldn't dream of going against her wishes; whether that was invoked by fear or trust, one would not know.

The lump in his throat swelled, and he felt his breath become ragged, however, for some reason, he managed to utter out softly, **"P.D…"**

The mysterious creature felt quite surprised, moving her hand away just slightly so that the blade was at a safe distance away from Tails' neck. **"You know me?"**

Anger boiled up in the young kitsune, and, forgetting how much danger he was in, he irritably responded with, **"Of course I know you! I installed every device in Sayo's house; there's no way that I couldn't know who you are."**

"**Then you'll be willing to help me?"** The voice sounded hopeful, almost too hopeful for him to refuse.

His heart fell, the beats failing. What choice did he have? It was to help her or lose his life. But there was one last question, spiraling off his tongue with an almost teary shake to it, **"Why me?"**

P.D. hesitated, as if she didn't know the answer to that question truthfully, but after a moment, she allowed her eyes to lull closed, her imaginary feelings melting away and her sweet voice streaming out into Tails' ear. **"My point is to push limits, shatter boundaries. Character development, some might call it. You may think that you have as much layers as you can handle, but how will you know? I will add another layer to you, even if you don't believe you need it at first."**

Her words were chillingly comforting, and after a moment, Tails let out a heavy sigh, feeling the scared tears that had formed on the rim of his aquamarine eyes dissipate. **"What is it?"**

Another shift, this one inspired by excitement, burst into life from P.D., and, after a moment of shuffling, the supernatural withdrew something, her fingers sliding in place with the fox's. A shiver passed through Tails' body, racking him, as her fingers intertwined with his and stayed like that for a moment, her warmth sending more energy through his body than he had ever felt. For a moment, the aquamarine in his eyes darkened, and the gold from his fur began to melt away into white, before it blurred, and everything returned to how it was before. Vertigo nearly threw the kitsune off of his feet, but he realized that P.D.'s fingers had left his, and in their place was something cold and metallic. He pulled his hand forward, finding a small, glowing pellet in his palm.

"**Drink it,"** the supernatural instructed softly, moving the blade away from his neck and dropping it with a sharp clank to the ground, beginning to float over to the doorway to get a glass of water for him, darkness pulling her indescribable body with invisible wings. **"Once you consume it, little beams of energy will be dispersed through your bloodstream, and until I decide to turn it off, I will be able to see through your eyes. Nothing will be different; you won't even remember this encounter."**

Tails looked dubious, letting the silence be drawn out for as long as was possible. P.D.'s time was running out, and after a moment, she moved what would've been a hand towards her stomach, clutching it heavily and beginning to pant as blackness began to leak onto her fingers. **"Please,"** she begged, **"I need this."**

There was no turning back. Inhaling sharply, the boy gave himself a shake, and murmured with huskiness filling his voice. **"Alright."** The silence was there again, the supernatural finally going the get the glass of water. Tails felt coldness grip him again. What was he about to do? Glancing at the pill in his palm, he whispered, too soft to be directed at someone except himself:

"**Only for you, P.D."**

**SS Glassworks**

**"Proposition,"** corrected Saki, closing her spring-like eyes, sticking her round nose up into the air and lifting a gloved finger.

**"You're not one to correct me,"** spat Sky defiantly, her light fur swishing as she whirled to the side. She locked her ruby gaze with that of Saki's – they battled each other simply by staring.

**"Um, you guys are the owners, right?"** came an overtly-sweet voice, causing the two bosses to break away from each other, fastening their orbs on the newcomer who was lingering in the doorway. It was none other than the pink hedgehog that LL had attempted to help earlier – her interruption had lengthened the suspense of Sayo's proposition. Jade eyes shimmering with agitation, Amy's face danced with an expression which was a mixture of anger and respect; a very strange combination. She still held her giant hammer in her right hand, slung over her shoulder in a such a fashion that one would think that she was going to topple over any minute now, though she held herself high and strong, her beautiful face lit with furious emotions. Without waiting for an answer, she thumped over to the desk, pushing past Sayo, every step she took shaking the world like thunder. That same sweet voice rang through the air, stinging LL's still-pounding head, and making the other three heroes uncomfortable. **"One of your employees insulted my Piko Piko Hammer!"**

**"My apologies,"** Sky said coolly, her bright red eyes shimmering with fake interest.

**"Well, Saki does agree that it's a bit of a piece of junk..."**Saki added, twiddling her small thumbs innocently.

Blitz pushed herself deeper into the room, her blond quills swishing gently with her movements. **"I'll admit that it's crafted finely, but I've seen better."**

**"What?!"** spat LL suddenly – and defiantly – also leaping forward with his long legs, aquamarine pools staring with shock at his bosses and his identical companion. He was evidently smitten for the hammer, swooning over it with glittering blue eyes. **"It's a work of art!"**

**"The weapon-makers know best,"** Sayo awkwardly chided, in a futile attempt to cool the slowly blazing fire. Glancing over the golden hedgehog's broad shoulder, his inky black eyes met the soft crimson orbs of Kiya, who remained silent despite evidently recognizing Amy. The blue female gently smiled at Sayo, but, not knowing how to react, the white rabbit looked away, embarrassed.

Leaning forward ever so slightly, allowing the glittering sunlight filtering through the bluish glass to set her aquamarine fur aflame, Sky calmly set a warm aura of authority flying through the air. **"May I ask who the worker was?"**

Amy, who seemed to have calmed down from her outburst of rage, let her wrist drop to her side, causing her Piko Piko Hammer to thrum against the ground with an earthquake-like thump. Inhaling, she moved a finger to curiously scratch at her cheek, trying to look past the cloud of anger and think back to who exactly had caused that outburst. **"She didn't tell me her name..."** the pink hedgehog began hesitantly, then, as if hearing those echoing words about her hammer once again, her determination flared back to life and she stood tall again, sputtering out, **"But she was advertising this company left and right and was armed with a lot of glass weapons!"**

**"What did she look like?"** prompted Sky inquisitively, her curiosity and desire to help seeming quite genuine.

Amy bit down on her lip heavily, as if she had already forgotten, but after a movement, an invisible light-bulb brightened her memory and guided her to the description of the worker. **"I think she had short aquamarine pigtails and chocolate eyes..."** she began, her voice screeching to a slow pace once again.

**"Turquoise Stone!"** Saki exclaimed suddenly, smashing her hands onto the edge of the desk and rattling the wooden surface. Proudly puffing out her chest as if Turquoise was a child who had received a compliment, Saki beamed with glee. **"Saki will have to give her a raise!"**

Amy's jaws fell slack. Sky slid her feet out from under the table and discreetly – and aggressively – kicked Saki around the shins for what she said. Sayo felt quite awkward, LL was giggling in a futile attempt to lighten to mood, Kiya was cowering against the doorway with approved wariness, and Blitz was just enjoying the show.

**"What?"** Saki groaned when she noticed the silence, her golden eyes innocent and evidently not noticing the problem. **"I was just saying that Turquoise knows a good weapon and a bad one when she sees it! And that tree trunk –" **she chuckled as she pointed to Amy's hammer, **"– is definitely the latter."**

Sky's eyes were twin moons, wide like a rampaging dragon, and she was extending her fist, preparing to chuck a blow at Saki any minute now. However, Sonic's chaser's anger was enough to make each of the Mobians in the room turn to stone, frozen in place. Her bright ivy eyes darkened a few shades, almost taking an amber tinge by the fire that roared to sparkling life within her irises. Her fingers curled so roughly around the handle of her now-raised hammer that one would think that she would snap it – and her fingers – in half. Instead of throwing a murderous tantrum, though, like everyone expected, all she did was twist her head to the side, loosening the stiffness of her body and allowing her eyes to become frighteningly wide open. **"That's it," **she said in a strained voice, the words crushed between her gritted teeth like grapes in a fruit press. She threw her arms up in the air with exasperation, scuttling over towards the door like a beetle. **"Everyone in this company is crazy!"**

**"No, no, wait!"** cried Sky, leaning over the desk so far that her knees dangled on the edge of the surface. Her evident alarm caused Amy to whirl back around furiously, nearly beheading Kiya with her Piko Piko Hammer in the process. The blue female said nothing; her pink friend who she had not seen in almost five years must have not recognized her. A quick flashback to three hedgehogs, two being Kiya and Amy, with the third being a lavender one with icy eyes – I recall her being called Elle, I believe – flashed before the mage's eyes for a split second before she turned back to trying to figure out why she was here and if she should be scared.

**"You see..."** Sky began softly, biting her lower lip, her scarlet eyes seeming desperate to keep Amy as a positive customer, **"Don't let Saki bother you! She's... Well..."** Sky hesitated for a moment, choosing her words carefully, **"If you tell her that something she said is cheesy, she's the kind of person who will ask if it's ricotta or mozzarella."**

**"Oh..."** Amy murmured wistfully, confusion blurring over her expression like ice would frost over a windowsill.

**"That's–"** Saki could not even finish her retort, gasping with such a sound that resembled a dog growling. She was trembling with rage, her bubbly, light gold eyes pirouetting with shattering anger. Her finger was pointed accusingly at Sky, and her mouth was gaping wider than a lion. Then she suddenly clasped her hands together, her jaws closed in a thin, devilish smile, those glittering eyes full of deviance.

**"Sky's the kind of person who, if you say, **_**'You're a boring, stuck-up smarty-pants who would rather spend their days reading a book about staplers,'**_** she would answer subconsiously and distractedly, **_**'I am...'**_** Ha!"** sputtered out the little purple hedgehog, quite pleased at her cleverly decent comeback.

It was Sky's turn to gasp, tumbling back into the soft blue computer chair with a defeated thump, followed by a pouting, whiny moan of, **"I am not!"**

**"Oh, really?"** snickered Saki, hopping from foot to foot for having broken Sky's coolness.

**"Yes, really!"** The blue rabbit's voice rose to a crackling pitch, and a moment later, she sank deeper into the chair, embarrassed that her calmness had vanished in front of so many strangers. Saki, however, was enjoying it too much, and she had another devil-like plan.

Wrapping her arms around herself, cradling her own thin frame, she slowly ran her fingers through her own fur, her orbs growing hazy, a crimson blush growing on the brim of her muzzle and squiggling all the way across her cheeks. The world melted away, and all eyes were on her as she flirtatiously gave her hips a little sway. The words rolled off her tongue seductively, her sweet voice sugaring the words and making them seem so much more appetizing. **"You're a boring, stuck-up smarty-pants who would rather spend their days reading a book about staplers,"**

Sky was mesmerized, awestruck with her ruby eyes twirling in spirals. She felt her stiffened body relax, her movements fluid as she flopped deeper into her chair, jaws gaping wide. Her words were slow and drawn out, and she hypnotically responded, **"I am..."**

**"See?!"** blasted Saki, waggling her fingers and waving her arms around in victory, an arrogant grin spread across her muzzle. She pointed her index fingers to herself, chanting some taunts at how amazing she thought herself to be.

**"Y-you tricked me!"** Sky sputtered, the irises of her eyes seeming like pinpricks compared to how large the whites grew with shock. She, too, began flailing her arms around like a headless chicken, but for a completely different reason. This went on for a few moments until Sky thought up a good retort, which was abruptly shot down by a cocky remark by the pinkish-violet hedgehog. However, once her panic died down, Sky regained her senses and slyly poked at her own chin, narrowing her eyes and grinning mischievously. Her lips moved, saying something so innocently insulting that no one except Saki caught it, her calm, mysterious voice heavy with the knowledge that she was being slightly misbehaved. Now, Saki was the one that was gawking like a crow, dry-heaving for air that wouldn't reach her lungs. She began to tremble with rage, her cheeks glowing scarlet from anger, and after a moment of shrieking, she slammed her index finger forward, pointing accusingly at Sky and screaming out many insults at once, the words jumbled up. Her business partner's jaws felt slack, the rabbit's blue fur standing on end hostilely. After a moment, though, a sweat forming on her forehead, Sky's voice cracked and her retort slipped through gritted, flustered teeth and jaws. Saki was quick to act, replying in the same high-pitched, headache inducing ring. Back and forth, weaving the threads of anger through the thick air, the partners argued, beginning to get engrossed by using gestures and small fighting techniques in their rage, their screaming almost making LL's sore brain collapse, nearly causing him to faint again. The golden hedgehog grasped the edge of the doorway, coughing gently. There were some who were amused, though.

The deeper they got into the argument, the sillier their retorts grew, and Blitz could not hold it in, releasing her comicality in a chorus of chuckles which took her breath away. Kiya nervously giggled, persistently unable to completely trust those around her, and still shaken up from the teleportation – however, Sky and Saki could lighten even the dampest moods. Sayo simply looked at the brawling with an awe-stuck, intrigued, interested expression, remaining within his slightly emotionless way.

But Amy, who had no intentions of staying, knew that the little fight that broke out would be her only chance to possibly escape. Giggling softly (quite another mood-swing), she swung her Piko Piko Hammer upwards over her slender shoulder and passed Kiya, feeling a sense of recognition but not having the time or chance to look twice. There was one flirtatious hedgehog, however, who she'd have to get past first; one who knew that he had to try and save the business' perfect reputation before it was too late. LL, pulling himself together, stepped swiftly in front of the doorway, puffing out his chest and wrapping his hands behind his back. With a sexy grin, he remarked, **"Hey, lovely."**

The impatience and fire in Amy's emerald eyes were almost enough to make LL curl up in a ball and hide, but he stood his ground, his smoothness seeming to calm the pink female down just a tad. Yet, she still snapped at him, rougher than intended. **"What do you want?"**

Biting his lip, Leo attempted to figure out a good, caring response that wouldn't involve the touchy subject of SS Glassworks. A light-bulb clicked in his head, and, smiling even more broadly, he offered, **"How about your number?"**

That was a good move, in Amy's book, anyways. If he had said that to Inazuma, he'd probably be pulverized. The hammer-girl had actually taken it to heart, contemplating it as she scoped out every inch of LL's hot body, the thought getting more and more appealing as the seconds ticked by – Leonardo Linnattan was basically every girl's dream guy. The idea was short lived, though, as another thought of her blue love, Sonic, whizzed in her mind. Whizzing past, just like him... Ahh...

**"I already have a boyfriend,"** Amy arrogantly turned LL down, breaking into her own fantasies about Sonic and simultaneously getting mad at herself for stopping her thoughts. Sky and Saki had suddenly stopped arguing, and now, all multihued eyes (including those of the other three heroes) were trailed on the duo in the doorway. LL glanced over Amy's shoulder, and he glimpsed the bright, unnatural lights of a computer screen – Sky and Saki had apparently made up within a few seconds, standing quite close and affectionately next to each other; though, one could possible say that they were hindering some kind of hard feelings, not making eye-contact with each other. Saki was holding a mini-laptop, and both her and Sky were making vigorous and urgent gestures towards it. On the computer screen was a picture of Amy, with very much information about her below. The words were too small and scrolling too fast for him to read it meritoriously, but something listed under "Hobbies" caught LL's aquamarine eyes. The first thing on the list, bolded, italicized, and underlined, in a larger font than everything else, read: _"Chasing her crush, Sonic the Hedgehog."_

That's who she was! LL knew that the name Amy Rose sounded familiar – he couldn't believe that he didn't recognize her voice from all those radio interviews with her that he tuned into when he was bored. In fact, he couldn't believe that he didn't recognize her at all – the golden hedgehog even had vibrant mini-plush of the hammer-girl stored somewhere in his office desk drawers, given to him by some co-worker on a special occasion. Not believing his amazement at meeting her at last, he read that line on the computer again: _"Chasing her crush, Sonic the Hedgehog."_

His aquamarine eyes widened as a brilliant idea, like lightning, struck him – he drew his index finger to his lips seductively, his eyes becoming slits: he looked quite stunning. His jaws parted and his charming, smooth voice spilled out like a waterfall. **"I can help you get Sonic."**

Saki and Sky's mouths both fell slack, but their shock was short-lived, to be replaced with dark clouds that hovered across their expressions with embarrassment that LL had given up the chance to have a steady girlfriend yet again. Saki even let out a small wail of protest.

Amy's limbs turned to jelly, her strong shell breaking apart into a thousand pieces, her pink quills swishing as she hung her head and loosened her stiff body in defeat, her expression also turning a few shades darker. Little squiggles of dark blue and indigo whizzed around her face as a sign that she was admitting to failure. She was not Sonic's girlfriend – she would be someday, though!

LL could be that passageway, that slippery tunnel to the blue blur's heart. But could she trust him? Nowadays, everyone on Mobius seemed somewhat suspicious. The pink hedgehog inhaled a few times, the air shakily climbing through her throat and lungs, and then it snapped. _She_ snapped – back into reality, that is. Her facade glazed over again, her stature returning to stiff and defensive, her jade eyes gleaming with a million sparks and her expression determined, with a hint of defiance. She studied Leo's body one more time, her skeptical eyes searching him, as she dug into her dress pocket, shuffling for a few minutes until she withdrew a small, crookedly-cut piece of crumbled paper, slapping it into LL's now-outstretched palm. She flushed a bit under his expectant – and then satisfied – expression, but she felt oddly comfortable around the kittenish male. Still, however, her fingertips didn't move from the paper, so the scribbles of her phone number and address could not be viewed unless she firmly entrusted it into his hand. The hesitation – the suspicion – was kicking in. A pause, with a searching, scrutinizing look: **"You're not some kind of weird creep, are you?"**

This was enough to make LL burst into fits of laughter, chuckling after he realized that he could not keep his composure. After being a lover for so long, he knew how the strings worked, and even though it would be best to say something relieving or sincere, he wanted to cause some sort of frustration from his bosses, even if it meant probing the same emotions from Amy. **"Only if you want me to be."** He flashed a melting, arrogant side-grin.

The frustrated groans, hopeless mumbles, and exasperated grumbles were priceless, Sky and Saki easily getting worked up over his reply, and they even murmured something about firing him to teach him not to act like that – an action they could not take since... Well, he had already been fired! LL let a small giggle escape, but he played it off as being a stray laugh from Amy's ticklish question.

The chaser, however, didn't seem fazed. In fact, at most, she seemed satisfied with his reply, and, giving herself a heavy, brief nod, she softly responded simply with, **"Good."** Her fingers left the paper, letting the shred fall completely into Leonardo's hand, leaving her personal information at his disposal. She took a slow step backwards; right before pointing towards him like a mother would to a child.

**"You can call me later, and we'll work something out,"** she instructed, her words sharp and to the point.

**"Whatever you say, my dear,"** LL said in return, smiling charmingly and stepping aside, allowing the doorway to be free. Almost immediately, Amy leapt forward, rushing out of the room as if it would be suffocating to spend another moment in the chokingly infuriating office. LL looked after her with a smart grin, before turning his attention back to the others in the room, who had fallen silent and were now shifting in the hush. It was strange without Amy to provide comic relief, and as LL realized that apprehension was building, he almost wanted to call his new friend back.

Blitz twiddled her thumbs, eyes focused on Sayo, who seemed somewhat confused about nothing at all, and then to Kiya, who seemed like she would faint away from wariness – you heard right, wariness, not weariness – any moment. Finally, the former thief's eyes settled on LL, and something strange, almost resembling foreign emotions, stirred within her, as if there was an invisible bond between them. She had heard that certain Mobians who looked and acted alike were possibly related in an alternate dimension, or even the same person, far, far away, but could that be possible? Were her and this male who was seemingly a twin to her really… just that: a twin? Thoughts, things to ponder on, whizzed through her mind, and she only clicked back to reality when LL caught her eye and smiled, causing her to smirk in return and focus her attention back on the structure of the glass building, which had intrigued her since she set eyes on it.

The silence was finally broken by Saki, whose chirpy voice was extremely exhausted. Her sighs racked her whole, doll-like body, her legs giving way as she collapsed with fatigue into her chair, eyes lulling shut with a mixture of frustration and boredom. **"What a nuisance."**

**"Saki!"** Sky scolded, waggling a finger in front of the tired, young hedgehog's face, trying to make her level of authority force Saki to learn manners. However, the little one mused on.

**"Such a toaster licker..."** she lazily twisted her words, her eyes lulling shut for a moment with dissatisfaction. She swung her legs heavily back and forth, her arms slung over the armrest of the office chair, her tongue lolling out her mouth. And then, as quickly as she dozed off, she screeched back to consciousness, her sharp voice cutting through the air like a fresh slice of honey ham buttered with sweetness – served on a piece of gorgeous, golden-brown, slightly charred toast. Saki almost dozed off again with her food fantasies.

But what was she crying out about? **"I never want to meet someone like her again!"**

**"Saki, what did I tell you– "** Sky impatiently started to protest to her business partner's insults towards Amy, but cut herself short, deciding it wasn't worth it.

"**Toaster licker,"** Saki continued to mumble, shaking her legs around a little bit in the air with exasperation. **"She licks **_**toasters**_**!"**

Sky sighed, a heavy inhalation of air from her nostrils into her lungs, shaking her head with disappointment. Wearily bending over in front of Saki – which, I must say, wasn't the best idea, considering her miniskirt – she said in a sing-song-y, tempting voice that a mother might use on a child, simply saying, **"Sakiiiii, I have buttons for you to press."**

Saki defiantly looked at Sky – she simply looked. Her golden eyes pierced the sweet coating over the blue rabbit, venomous like a snake which was striking its prey. Quite bluntly, the little hedgehog growled, **"How dangerous?"**

"**The preposition!"** Sky replied cheerfully, as if the reminder of what they were about to announce before Amy interrupted would spur something in Saki's cloudy mind.

"**Proposition,"** Saki corrected once more, hopping off her chair with a devious smile – still seeming dubious and frazzled, but regaining a bit of humor after outdoing her partner once again. Little black clouds of agitation whizzed around Sky's head, but she said nothing, simply staring at Saki enigmatically out of the corner of her ruby eyes.

Then she turned her attention back onto the four others in the room, her voice monotone, metallic, and oddly unfeeling – robotic as if she had practiced it many times, over and over. **"Continuation of cliffhanger, take two."**

She widened both of her arms this time, in an embracing gesture which was extravagant and utterly exciting all over again. And then, a hint of mischief and amusement in her voice which was evidently acting, she grinned and murmured, **"Sayo has a **_**proposition**_** to make."**

Anticipating silence was thrown directly at them, hanging in the air like music-less spider strings which would shatter at any moment. Sky blinked, her faked grin beginning to fade as she narrowed her eyes, growling, **"Sayo, **_**pr**__**o**__**pose**_**."**

Sayo simply stared at her in his odd way, his face blank and cryptic, as if he didn't understand what he was supposed to do. Piercing, inky black eyes flowing forwards to scan the two rabbits gently, he furrowed his brow ever so slightly.

"**Saki doesn't think we taught him how to do that, yet,"** Saki murmured, leaning forward and muttering into Sky's ear in her forced attempt at a whisper.

Sky heaved a very loud sigh, abruptly slapping her arms back to her side and grumbling apologetically at the three other Mobians, **"Since our preposer–"**

"**Proposer,"** Saki corrected once more, tipping her nose towards the calm rabbits – both Sky and Sayo – pointedly.

Sky stuck out her tongue mockingly, flipping her ears dramatically before continuing, **"Since our **_**proposer**_** apparently has no intention of revealing our important statements, I will proceed to do so, instead."**

Her movements were stiff, and her deathly stare which fell on each of the animals whom she had previously dubbed the four heroes ensured that they would remain silent. She turned her attention to Saki, simply commanding, **"Saki. Buttons. Press."**

**?**

_To be continued…_

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Extra Notes: THERE WE GO! owo How was that? That was part one – next on the list, part two! Right, um, I'll probably try to update around the time of CF's one year anniversary, on June 21st, but I might be a ~little~ held up. You see, I completed a writing competition in November, which won me five free copies of my novel. THE THING IS, MY NOVEL ISN'T FINISHED AND I CAN ONLY RECEIVE THE COPIES BEFORE JUNE 30th! :O So, until then, I need to scramble to make all those edits. Due to this, I'm unsure if I'll be able to update until July, and I'm also unsure if I'll be able to respond to PMs and reviews. But still, every message, every review, everything you guys do… inspires me and makes me happy! So please, PAT YOURSELVES ON THE BACK : D Thank you for reading, I'll see you soon!

**SEGA **owns the universe, all official Sonic characters, Mobius, and almost everything to do with this fandom.

**SunnyAirisu222 **owns Sayo the Rabbit, the main antagonist, the story, the plot, and any added elements, buildings, and background characters.

**Zelzaina and Lina **owns Kiya the Hedgehog, and most of her design.

**Blitz the Hedgehog **owns Blitz the Hedgehog, and most of her design.

**Comrade Athelwine **owns Leonardo Linnattan, and most of his design.

**DazzleFox **(on Deviantart) owns Saki the Hedgehog and Sky the Rabbit, and most of their designs.

**Mecha bot 0.4 **owns Ace the Hedgehog, and most of his design.

**canikostar99 **owns Turquoise Stone and most of her design.

**Kyoru-Sonamy Fan** owns Elle the Hedgehog, and most of her design.

Thanks for everything, guys! See you soon!


End file.
